


the 19 year old virgin | baekxing

by yxinsg



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, colegial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxinsg/pseuds/yxinsg
Summary: Ok. Fala sério.Yixing é o único no grupinho de amigos que é virgem.Um belo dia ele conhece Baekhyun, um garoto que acredita no amor verdadeiro e em príncipe encantado, e que é... muito, muito confuso.Era uma vez a virgindade de Zhang Yixing, o virgem de 19 anos.[adaptação x colegial, 2020]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 3





	1. i - unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da Lilu: Oi gente, eu não compactuo com esse pensamento sobre virgindade, cada um cuida da sua vida e faz o que bem entender da sua, eu não compartilho desse pensamento que existe uma idade certa ou as pessoas deviam se envergonhar de serem virgens, apenas usei esse elemento na fanfic. E essa é uma adaptação de uma fic que já é minha. Boa leitura ~

Era uma vez um sapo. Um sapo muito feio de caráter - que se achava melhor que os outros, mas estava longe de ser. E o pântano desse sapo estava rodeado de outros sapinhos implicantes e meio burros.

"VIRJEM"

Estava grafado em letras grandes e medonhas no armário vermelho de Yixing. Ele estava parado em frente ao local, os ombros que sempre andavam retos e confiantes foram largados à mercê. Encontrava-se sozinho, permitiu-se demonstrar um pouco de frustração. Não deixaria que aquilo estragasse seu dia, mas era inevitável que ficasse parcialmente triste. E aproveitava o fato de estar sozinho para não ter que esconder as emoções. Tirou os fones de ouvido que tocavam Dean, tirando a melodia e dando espaço à melancolia, e percebeu que atrás de si alguns engraçadinhos passavam pelos corredores e riam.

— O que mais me assusta aqui é o erro de português.

Desabafou. O sinal estava tocando e os corredores esvaziando, atrasaria para a aula mais uma vez por causa da brincadeira de mau gosto. Tinha uma noção de qual sapinho do seu pântano tinha feito a gracinha. Dirigiu-se ao armário de limpeza da escola no final do corredor, e um dos zeladores estava lá, o que era responsável por aquele andar do prédio. Quando o senhor o viu, tentou sorrir reconfortante, entregando-o um pano e um pouco de álcool. Não era a primeira vez que essa cena acontecia.

Alguns minutos depois, lavou o pano e as mãos no banheiro e recuperou-se, pronto para passar o dia fingindo ser um jovem normal e que tudo estava bem. Entrou no laboratório de Química de cabeça erguida, preparado a enfrentar qualquer sermão que viesse levar da professora, afinal não era sua culpa, e tinha provas do motivo do atraso nas câmeras da escola, inclusive o culpado. Mas o diretor não iria pegar as filmagens de uma brincadeira boba de adolescente, nem sequer podia pedir que o diretor punisse o culpado. Nada podia fazer, apenas limpar e seguir com seu dia. Pelo vidro da porta, viu seus amigos brincando de jogar algo entre si, uma pequena bola de papel. Passou o dedo entre as madeixas na tentativa de arrumá-las e entrou na sala. A professora tinha faltado, mas eram obrigados a permanecer em sala. Alguns da classe jogavam tempo fora, outros adiantavam trabalhos.

— Só um de vocês é burro suficiente para escrever virgem com J. — Disse ao entrar na sala, suas palavras foram acompanhadas pelo baque de ter jogado a bolsa esportiva que carregava ao lado da mesa, som esse que promoveu uma pausa na conversa do grupo, e fizeram com que percebesse, pela força com que a bolsa foi jogada ao chão, que algo não estava bem. Mas quem disse que se importavam?

Yixing sentou-se ao lado de Minseok, seu parceiro de química. Seus olhos foram diretamente ao único que podia ter feito a brincadeira naquela manhã de segunda-feira. — Jongdae. — Lançou um olhar ameaçador ao jovem.

Jongdae apenas levantou os braços para cima em uma falsa redenção, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o rosto inexpressivo segurando para não esboçar um sorriso. Yixing bufou, não iria discutir. Não era a primeira vez, era nítido que não gostava daquilo, mas os amigos simplesmente não paravam. _Você precisa de um gás_ , eles diziam. _Vai chegar na faculdade assim e vai virar piada, lá as pessoas procuram pessoas experientes._ Yixing apenas ignorava, mas no final do dia, era aquilo martelando em sua cabeça, não podia fingir que não se importava completamente, alguma parte dentro dele se incomodava e ele não sabia dizer o porquê.

— É o charme dele, Yixing. — Minseok disse sem tirar os olhos do caderno, batucando o lápis no papel, o que sempre fazia enquanto pensava nas respostas. Yixing perguntava-se como ele conseguia estudar no meio do caos que eram aqueles amigos barulhentos. — Virgem com J de Jongdae.

Jongdae concordou rindo e o grupo de amigos explodiu em risadas da expressão de Yixing. Do Kyungsoo arrastou a cadeira para o lado de Yixing produzindo um som estridente, daqueles que avisam quando alguém chato está se aproximando, e chegando perto de seu ouvido em um falso sussurro - com a intenção de que todos ouvissem. — Quer saber como é estar dentro, Yixing? É como uma torta, quentinha, molinha, apertada...

Zhang Yixing enroscou o calcanhar no pé da cadeira do garoto e forçou, usando a força no tornozelo e fazendo o assento virar, e o garoto ir de encontro ao chão.

Os patetas explodiram em gargalhadas novamente, rindo de Yixing, da situação, e do tombo de Kyungsoo - que levantou com a cara enrugada, mas não reclamou. Os cinco estavam juntos desde o primeiro ano. Não sabiam ao certo o que os juntou, por serem tão diferentes, talvez a força do destino ou quem sabe o apreço pelas festas que os uniu. Sem dúvida era o grupo mais barulhento da sala, que atraía olhares de repugnância dos colegas de classe. Mas não ligavam, eram o grupo mais cobiçado do terceiro ano e sabiam disso.

Todos queriam estar com eles, ser amigos deles, queriam suas presenças nas festas e nos eventos, e os cinco - Yixing, Minseok, Kyungsoo, Jongdae e Jongin - usavam e abusavam dos privilégios, principalmente para tirar sarro do primeiro ano. E raramente iam parar na detenção, o diretor fingia não ver as algazarras, pois sabia que era o último ano dos garotos e secretamente concordava que deviam aproveitar de tudo que pudessem. E felizmente, limitavam as piadinhas com a virgindade de Yixing apenas entre eles. Se tivessem uma competição de popularidade na escola, Yixing estaria sempre em primeiro. Por isso, separavam bem entre eles quais informações os colegas de fora do grupo podiam saber e quais não.

A barulheira fora interrompida por batidinhas no vidro da porta que chamaram a atenção da turma. Um garoto com sorriso radiante dava tchauzinhos na porta, e Jongdae sinalizou para que ele entrasse.

— Quem é esse? — Yixing perguntou ao amigo do seu lado num tom de voz que apenas ele pudesse ouvir. Minseok era o mais normal entre eles.

— Baekhyun. Como assim você não o conheceu? Ele está saindo com a gente faz uma semana. — Minseok pela primeira vez tirou os olhos do caderno para observar o amigo, e reparou algo peculiar na postura de Yixing... Seus olhos não desgrudavam do garoto atravessando a sala. — Você é realmente cabeça de vento.

O sorriso radiante atravessou a sala chegando no grupo. Yixing reparava em cada movimento seu com o olhar, a forma como seus olhinhos fechavam-se quando sorria, a corridinha desajeitada que usava para atravessar a sala, os cabelos curtos amarronzados que brincavam de cair pela testa, e mesmo uma pintinha em seu rosto. Yixing não sabia o que estava sentindo ao vê-lo, certo fulgor começava a comandar seu corpo. Sensação de que algo viria acontecer os dois. Portanto, era atleta e sabia muito bem controlar os batimentos. Mas seu coração estava fora de ritmo e não conseguia controlar... não queria controlar. Era bom.

Yixing até mesmo deu uma fungada debaixo de seu braço para saber se as coisas estavam ok. — Acho que estou tendo um crush pesado nele.

— Quem não tem... Ele chegou na escola há pouco tempo e já é queridinho por todos, não demorou para entrar no nosso grupo. Você vai ter que entrar na fila. — Minseok cumprimentou Baekhyun de longe com um aceno. O aluno novo se acomodava entre Jongin e Jondgae, engatando uma conversa animada.

— Eu vou entrar e vou ser o primeiro. — Disse mais para si mesmo do que para Minseok. Yixing sempre acabava pegando alguém de qualquer forma, mas nunca passava das preliminares, Minseok deu de ombros, seria apenas mais uma ficada sem graça entre os membros do grupo.

_[...]_

Yixing dirigia a caminhonete velha de seus pais em direção à festa na casa de Jeongyeon, uma menina do primeiro ano que estava dando uma festa escondida dos pais e queria que o grupo estivesse lá para dar algum crédito a festa. Ela provavelmente teria problemas com os pais, Yixing pensava enquanto dirigia. Na caminhonete cabiam ele, duas pessoas no carona e quantos doidos estivessem dispostos a irem na caçamba. Passou de casa em casa buscando um a um - os bancos da frente eram sempre ocupados por Minseok e Kyungsoo, ninguém além deles podia sentar ali. Moravam mais próximo de Yixing e foi este fato que os deu a liberdade para demandar os lugares. O próximo na lista era Jongdae, que pulava para a caçamba com seu violão, sentava no pneu velho e ia cantando durante todo o caminho, sempre errava as notas por causa da carranca do carro, mas fingia estar tudo bem. Jongin era o último a entrar na caçamba, sempre com alguma garrafa de bebida escondida na jaqueta, e começava a cantar estridente - de propósito, músicas muito ruins na tentativa de disfarçar que Jongdae tocava muito mal. Essa era a regra básica de quando iam para qualquer lugar.

Mas naquela noite específica as coisas aconteceram diferente. Minseok entrou no carro com um aceno básico para Yixing, e um pouco mais à frente, Kyungsoo estava em sua calçada acompanhado do tal aluno novo. Yixing não pôde deixar de reparar no quanto ele ficava bem nas calças jeans, e a jaqueta de baseball azul um pouco maior que seu corpo o dava certa elegância juvenil. De longe era o que vestia-se melhor entre eles. Porém, o look de Baekhyun não foi suficiente para distrair Yixing do fato de que Minseok abriu a porta e desceu da caminhonete, e Kyungsoo sinalizou para que Baekhyun entrasse. O membro mais novo do grupo entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado, e Minseok voltou a sentar na janela.

— Oi, Yixing. — Ele disse sorrindo, movendo a franja para o lado em seguida.

Yixing apenas respondeu com um sorrisinho amigável, escondendo que estava se corroendo por dentro. Pelo retrovisor viu que Kyungsoo subia na caçamba com certa dificuldade pela falta de costume, e foi ajudado por Jongin.

Como as coisas poderiam acontecer assim? Logo Kyungsoo, o que era mais chato em reação à seu lugar no carona, havia cedido tão facilmente para o aluno novo?

A questão foi coçando na garganta de Yixing até o último segundo. Passou na casa de algumas amigas do grupo até que a parte de trás da caminhonete estivesse cheia de adolescentes cantando as músicas ruins de Jongin. Dirigiu um pouco torto e apressado - talvez tenha olhado algumas vezes para Baekhyun, olhando-o de rabo de olho. Ele engatava uma conversa animada com Minseok, e vez ou outra os dois sussurravam no ouvido um do outro.

Yixing estacionou na rua em frente à casa de Jeongyeon, e os meninos pularam da caçamba, ajudando as amigas em seguida. O garoto arrancou a chave do carro e fechou a janela, batendo a porta com força atrás de si. Deu a volta na caminhonete e seguiu os amigos, em algum momento pegando no braço de Kyungsoo quando este andava mais afastado dos outros.

— Por que o deixou ir sentado no seu lugar? — Yixing disse, disfarçadamente sinalizando para o garoto novo do grupo.

— Ah, ele é legal. — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, a expressão despreocupada. — Devia conhecê-lo mais.

— Então somos seis agora?

— Sim, acho que sim. — Kyungsoo sorriu, e os dois caminharam mais depressa para alcançar os outros.

Yixing costumava extravasar nas festinhas, mas desde que seus pais começaram a confiar-lhe a caminhonete ele tinha parado um pouco. Seu passado era triste, ele gostava de tirar a roupa quando bêbado... E possuía uma quantidade razoável de histórias vergonhosas para contar, o que mais fazia besteira no grupo. Mas lentamente estava perdendo seu posto para Jongin. Pegou algumas cervejas e estava sentado no sofá abaixo da varanda da casa, perto da piscina. Kyungsoo estava sentado ao seu lado com alguma garota no colo, e ele e Jongin se vangloriavam para elas de algo que provavelmente não tinham feito. Mas Yixing não prestava atenção neles, mesmo que estivessem falando alto para sobressair a música. Seus olhos estavam grudados em um certo par de olhos escuros do outro lado da piscina, acomodado ao lado de Minseok, dando olhares discretos para os lados, mas seus olhos de alguma forma sempre terminavam em Yixing. Aquilo estava balançando com sua estrutura, deixando-o nervoso por dentro, seu estômago embrulhava e ele levantou em direção à cozinha, prometeu que pensaria em algo que pudesse fazer.

Abriu a geladeira pegando cervejas para ele e para os dois patetas que o acompanhavam no sofá, e quando virou-se para sair da cozinha, Minseok estava parado na porta.

— Eu vi.

— Viu o quê? — Respondeu, e logo abriu a própria cerveja.

— Os dois pombinhos não param de secar um ao outro. A festa toda deve ter percebido. — Minseok atravessou por ele e num pulo sentou-se no balcão da cozinha. — Vocês nem disfarçam.

— Não vou disfarçar. Estou interessado.

A boca de Minseok formou um completo O, e ele sorriu atrevido. — Você quer ficar com ele?

— O que você acha?

Minseok deu duas palminhas e saiu em passos apressados da cozinha. Yixing tentou acompanhá-lo por cima do balcão, mas o perdeu na multidão de pessoas dançantes. Voltou ao sofá do lado de fora, entregando as cervejas para os amigos, e antes que pudesse sentar-se de volta a seu lugar, viu Minseok passar direto por ele. — No corredor ao lado da casa. — Sussurrou quando passou perto de seu ouvido, e continuou andando como se não estivesse falando nada, como se estivesse a fazer algo proibido.

Yixing sorriu, virou a garrafa de cerveja garganta abaixo e jogou a garrafa em algum canto. O corredor ao lado da casa era escuro, discretamente iluminado pelos postes da rua, mas quase nada. Tinha pouco mais de noventa centímetros, bastante discreto para dois. Yixing olhou o corredor vazio e por alguns segundos cogitou ser outra brincadeira de mau gosto do grupo, mas viu a silhueta de Baekhyun do outro lado, o esperando. Seus dedos começaram a suar frio e ele quase desistiu, mas seu corpo já estava caminhando na direção do outro.

— Oi. — Baekhyun disse novamente, seguido de um sorriso sexy, estava tímido e tentava não demonstrar para o outro. Mas sem dúvida Yixing percebeu que o mais novo prendeu a respiração quando decidiu aproximar-se.

Yixing alternou o olhar algumas vezes entre a boca de Baekhyun e seus olhos, que observavam Yixing em um misto de curiosidade e desejo. As luzes roxas da casa tocavam a pele branca do mais novo deixando-o atraente ao som de um melódico 2PM, quando as mãos de Yixing tocaram-lhe o rosto em um gesto sutil, a cabeça levemente ponderando para o lado. Baekhyun fechou os olhos para encontrar a outra boca. Encostaram os lábios por poucos segundos antes que Baekhyun abrisse levemente a boca, imediatamente sentindo a língua do mais velho tocar a sua.

O toque em seu rosto tornou-se toque em sua cintura quando foi calmamente empurrado à parede da casa. E talvez tenha sido exatamente naquele momento, ficando com seu crush no escurinho, esperando que os dois fossem apenas uma ficada de festa, que Yixing entrou em seu coração.

Idem para o mais velho, de fato foi naquele momento em que aquele doidinho entrou em seu coração. Seu beijo viciante o deixava afoito por mais; e Yixing sentia-se compensado por todas as vezes que esteve encarando aquela boquinha. Ela era macia e gradualmente melhor do que esperava. Ele estava encurvado encostando Baekhyun na parede, e não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Desconfiou apenas dos amigos que deviam estar olhando ou filmando para tirar sarro depois, mas rapidamente afastou os pensamentos, tinha o mais novo entregue a si e apenas isso importava.

Subitamente, o beijo foi cortado e Yixing sentiu duas mãos em sua clavícula o empurrando para trás e antes mesmo que pudesse protestar, viu a figura de Baekhyun correndo, afastando-se cada vez mais.

— Hey! — Chamou a atenção e apressou-se em seguir o garoto, mas quando virou o corredor de volta à festa, ele já tinha sumido na multidão. Tocou o próprio lábio, sentindo o gosto do mais novo nos seus, um gostinho de fornicação. Recordava o momento anterior e como encaixavam tão bem como feitos um para o outro, e pareceu que o mundo parou para assistir os dois. E então, Baekhyun simplesmente sai correndo e some, deixando-o parado no meio da festa, perplexo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um sinal ansioso, os olhos correndo para todos os lados, mas nem sinal do mais novo.

_[...]_

O final de semana quase deixou Yixing careca. Tinha uma mania feia de arrancar os cabelos quando nervoso. Mas não entendia por que encontrava-se tão fora de si. A inquietação protuberante que não o deixou dormir direito por dois dias, e cessou apenas quando colocou os pés na escola novamente.

VIRGEM estava lá mais uma vez como tradição das segundas-feiras, mas ele não se importou, passou direto correndo. Visitou o ginásio, a quadra, a direção, as salas do terceiro ano e os clubes, atrapalhando algumas reuniões, mas ele apenas murmurava um _desculpe_ , e fechava a porta. Amaldiçoou-se algumas vezes por não saber quase nada sobre Baekhyun e consequentemente não fazer ideia de onde o garoto se enfiava pela escola. Olhou os esconderijos, embaixo da arquibancada, e os banheiros, sem nenhum sinal. O horário da aula estava chegando e voltou correndo para a sala, não sem antes passar na enfermaria.

A enfermaria. Yixing arrepiava-se só de passar em frente à porta. Para ele, o local equiparava-se a uma casa de horrores, se abrisse aquela porta um monte de aranhas pulariam em sua cabeça, e uma enfermeira medonha de oito braços segurando oito agulhas o prenderia em uma camisa de força e o amarraria na maca de hospital rodeado de esqueletos, e ele sentiria o poder da injeção... Piscou algumas vezes acordando da própria imaginação e tomou seu rumo à sala a fim de sair o mais rápido possível de perto daquele lugar medonho.

Entrou na sala a passos apressados, jogando-se na cadeira estrondosamente, chamando a atenção da classe, mas por sorte o reitor ainda não havia chegado. Minseok observou sua expressão pálida enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo, passando o dedo pela testa enrugada de Yixing. — Passou pela enfermaria de novo? — Perguntou.

— Sim. — Yixing respondeu, lentamente parando de suar frio. Minseok entre o grupo era quem mais o conhecia, sabia do medo que tinha de hospital e principalmente de enfermeiras e agulhas, e nunca tinha feito piada com seus medos. Porém, também não o defendia quando os outros faziam. O professor adentrou a sala e os alunos copiosamente ajeitavam-se em seus lugares, preparando caderno e caneta. Yixing não conseguiria prestar atenção em nada senão a única coisa que seu coração queria - saber o que poderia ter acontecido com Baekhyun. Mas eles eram do mesmo grupo, certo? Uma hora ou outra ele teria que aparecer, e perto de Minseok visto que estes também estavam com laços fortes de amizade. Ele cutucou o garoto de cabelos descoloridos sentado à sua frente, que inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro. — Você viu o Baekhyun? — Sussurrou.

— Ele está no segundo lugar da escola que você tem mais medo. — Minseok respondeu sem o olhar diretamente.

Yixing pensou por alguns instantes e assentiu, retomando a postura na cadeira. Passou a aula olhando pela janela, pensando em mil desassossegos. Será que tinha beijado mal? Ninguém nunca tinha reclamado, mas isso o fazia questionar-se, também nunca perguntou. Confiava nas próprias habilidades. Havia forçado Baekhyun a algo? Não, provavelmente não. Ele estava naquele corredor primeiro que ele e de bom grado. Minseok era um bom amigo e provavelmente o alertaria se o caso fosse esse. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Acordou dos devaneios quando percebeu estar pensando mais do que devia, os pensamentos alternando entre faculdade, a bolsa esportiva que desejava, e como seria seu futuro, e qual dos seus cinco amigos ainda estaria nele.

Levantou da sala meio cabisbaixo ao ouvir o som característico do fim da aula. Tinha treino de futebol agora, e saiu da sala sem falar com ninguém, a fim de retomar a busca por Baekhyun. Seus amigos estranharem o comportamento e Jongdae quase o chamou, mas desistiu no meio do ato, Minseok o segurou pelo braço e pediu que deixasse Yixing em paz por algum momento.

O segundo lugar da escola que mais temia era a biblioteca. Ele não tinha medo em si, apenas não frequentava o local. Havia uma grande quantidade de corredores e daria um trabalho procurar alguém por ali. Começou a busca em zique-zaque pelos corredores, correu os olhos por algumas estantes - Ficção, Religião, História - quando seus olhos pousaram em uma pequena falha numa das estantes.

Faltavam três livros na sequência, o que dava uma janela perfeita para o outro corredor, onde o rosto de Baekhyum encaixava perfeitamente no quadrado. Os raios de sol que adentravam o local pelas pequenas janelas na parede o iluminavam, e por alguns segundos Yixing pensou estar diante de um anjo. Prendeu a respiração abruptamente, aproximando-se lentamente como um predador aproxima-se de sua presa, colocou o rosto no vão entre os livros.

— Baekhyun... — Disse suave, sem pretensão de assustar o mais novo, que distraia-se folheando um livro. Mas era tarde demais, Baekhyun assustou-se, o objeto rodopiou em suas mãos, e ele conseguiu segurá-lo antes que fosse ao chão.

— Yixing?! — Sua expressão era de surpresa. Minseok havia dito que Yixing nunca pisaria por aquelas bandas, nem por dinheiro, e achou que seria um bom lugar caso não quisesse encontrá-lo; mas oras, ele estava ali. A reação dianteira do mais novo era fora do habitual: jogou o livro no vão com cuidado para não machucar o rosto de Yixing, mas o suficiente para distraí-lo enquanto corria para outro corredor.

Yixing levou alguns segundos para assimilar a situação, e não tardou em mudar de corredor, instante por instante apressando-se. Viu a silhueta do mais novo no corredor ao lado, ziguezagueando pela biblioteca. — Baekhyun. Eu só quero conversar, por favor. Você não vai fugir de mim por muito tempo!

Gritava ecoando pelo local aproveitando que podia fazer barulho, estava vazio de qualquer forma, nem a bibliotecária estava presente, apenas ele e sua paixão fugitiva.

Num determinado momento, fingiu correr para o lado na direção de Baekhyun e ao completar uma volta no corredor, não terminou, parando perto da saída da biblioteca atrás de uma estante que era capaz de cobrir seu corpo. Viu Baekhyun caminhando devagar, olhando para trás, como se fugisse sorrateiramente de um vilão em um filme de terror, e deu uma última olhada para trás antes de colocar a mão na maçaneta.

Subitamente, Yixing saltou de trás do móvel em que se escondia e pegou as mãos de Baekhyun, segurando-o pelos pulsos acima da cabeça, prensando o mais novo na parede. — Baekhyun, eu só quero conversar. O que eu fiz para você? Por que saiu correndo? Eu beijei mal? — O atordoou com perguntas.

Baekhyun sorriu, da mesma forma apaixonante que havia feito Yixing ficar caidinho por ele desde a primeira vez que o viu, mas não olhava em seus olhos. — Não! Foi muito bom. Eu gostei bastante, não aconteceu nada de errado.

— Que bom. — Yixing sorriu corado, afrouxando o aperto nos pulsos do mais novo. — Porque podemos repetir, sem compromisso... Não há nada de errado com isso. — Disse umedecendo os lábios, achava que o mais novo era tímido e tentava confortá-lo. — Se disser que não quer, eu paro.

Tomou seus lábios em um selinho terno, movia seu corpo como se o do outro fosse porcelana prestes a quebrantar, e soltou os pulsos do mais novo, apoiando os próprios braços na parede. Deu uma pausa apenas para olhar os olhos de Baekhyun, que o observavam com certa admiração, e esperava que o mais novo dissesse que não queria mais encontrar com ele, mas as palavras não vieram. O que veio em seguida fora um desejo súbito, as mãos de Baekhyun passaram pela cintura de Yixing, colando os corpos, puxando o corpo para si como se precisasse dele para viver. O mandante do beijo tornou-se Baekhyun quando sugou o lábio inferior do mais velho entre os seus, passando a língua na extremidade e logo os soltou, buscando pela língua do outro. As línguas chocavam-se numa dança de prazeres, produzindo um som estalado que ressoava nos ouvidos dos dois, os dando vontade de continuar cada vez mais.

No entanto, Yixing sentia Baekhyun afastando-se, cada vez mais distante, tornando-se área intocável, até que seus rostos estavam descolados, e Baekhyun deu um selinho rápido em Yixing e abaixou-se, a fim de libertar-se dos braços do mais velho, que apoiavam-se na parede em volta de seu corpo, e saiu pela porta sem olhar para trás.

Yixing ouviu o som da porta batendo, e permaneceu alguns segundos olhando a parede vazia, antes ocupada por Baekhyun. Lentamente voltava à realidade saindo dos devaneios da magia daquele beijo.

...

— QUÊ?! — Afastou-se da parede, tocando o rosto com a palma da mão. Bateu na própria testa algumas vezes, murmurando um palavrão. — Merda... — Havia o deixado fugir novamente. — Aish, por que você tem de ser assim tão confuso?

Puxou uma cadeira em uma das mesas e sentou-se, apoiando o rosto nas mãos. Precisava dar um jeito de falar com Baekhyun, de estar com ele, e que pudessem se beijar sem o mais novo sair correndo. Mas sua paixão sempre estava a fugir dele, como conversariam assim? Desejava apenas que resolvessem a situação, mas Baekhyun não estava amigável para que mantivessem diálogo, não o dava aberturas nem explicações para a situação, e Yixing não iria deixar ser dominado por uma situação de dizia respeito à seu coração. Não passaria mais noites em claro. E naquela sala, sozinho, olhando para o pôster de 10 Coisas que Odeio em Você, que Yixing teve uma ideia, e traçou um metódico em sua mente.

Não seria de forma alguma feito de bobo, Baekhyun não fugiria mais e veria sua cara todos os dias, _mesmo que não desejasse._


	2. ii - artificial love

Na infância e parte do início da adolescência, Yixing era uma completa peste. Qualquer problema na escola, ou melhor, nas escolas que passava - pois constantemente era expulso, estava relacionado à ele. Era especialista em traquinagens e pegadinhas. Entretanto, nunca foi bullie, sequer tocou um dedo em alguém ou ofendeu os amiguinhos. A contar apenas tachinhas na cadeira da professora, provocar uma guerra de amêndoas no estacionamento dos professores, e outras façanhas.

No ensino médio nunca tinha causado problemas, pelo contrário, tentava passar bem longe destes. Queria apenas ser aceito pelo seu jeito e ter uma convivência em paz com os outros alunos. Por esse fato, Yixing achou que fosse sentir-se mal quando saiu da lojinha de produtos naturais com o pequeno pacote em mãos, mas... Nossa, ele estava sentindo-se muito bem, quase deu uma gargalhada. Estava prestes a fazer molecagem novamente, e das boas.

Segundo passo: descobrir o segundo nome de Baekhyun. O que não fora difícil, Minseok e Baekhyun estavam muito próximos, e Yixing sabia que o primeiro salvava os contatos no celular sempre com os dois nomes.

Byun.

 _Byun_ _Baekhyun_ , escreveu com a caligrafia mais diferente da sua possível no pequeno pacote, e guardou na própria bolsa.

A quinta-feira tão aguardada por ele havia chego, acordou mais cedo no dia, consequentemente chegando mais cedo na escola. Nas quintas o time de futebol dividia o ginásio com duas turmas tendo aula de Educação Física. O garoto cuidou para que ninguém notasse sua presença ligeiramente colocando o pequeno pacote na mochila de Baekhyun.

Na quadra de futsal, os amigos do time de futebol começavam a manifestar reações. Yixing permaneceu sentado na arquibancada, observando o circo pegar fogo com um sorrisinho discreto. Quase riu quando um de seus parceiros de time, correndo em círculos para tentar aliviar a coceira incessante, acabou por trombar com a professora de Educação Física.

— Mas o que é isso? — A moça enfim percebeu o caos que estava o time de futebol do outro lado da quadra, os meninos correndo em desespero. Um dos garotos atirou-se ao chão, balançava as pernas como uma minhoca, um outro passou correndo em direção ao vestiário e gritando por socorro, logo os outros o seguiram e em poucos segundos estavam todos embaixo do chuveiro tentando aliviar a coceira. — Será que alguém pode me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo?

Da arquibancada, Yixing podia ver entre a pequena multidão de alunos os olhinhos curiosos de Baekhyun diante da situação, usava bermuda e casaco esportivos azul claro. Parecia procurar por alguém entre os alunos, enquanto mordiscava o dedo mínimo. A forma como seus olhos sorriam juntamente com a curvatura de sua boca deixava Yixing encantado, e se alguma vez ele tinha pensado em desistir da ideia maluca, essa vontade havia cessado após presenciar o sorriso de Baekhyun.

O motivo da breve animação do mais jovem era por ter encontrado Minseok, seu amigo de cabelos alaranjados, e os dois engataram uma conversa discreta com pequenos comentários no ouvido um do outro.

Zhang provavelmente permaneceu belos minutos olhando para aquele que tanto o intrigava - ao enfim perceber o movimento que se formava envolta da professora. As turmas procuravam ajudar a resolver o problema quando Yixing desceu a arquibancada e atravessou a multidão, alcançando a professora pelo braço.

— Quem fez isso ainda está aqui, professora. — Disse em tom sério. — Eu não fui afetado porque cheguei atrasado. — Ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma discreta quando percebeu Baekhyun notar sua presença. — Acho que deviam olhar nas mochilas uma a uma.

— Tem razão. — A professora concordou, e não tardou em pedir que dois de seus alunos de mais confiança fizessem o pedido enquanto os alunos começavam a sentarem-se no chão, vendo que aquela aula seria demorada e parada.

_[...]_

— Francamente, já vi muita coisa nessa escola, mas isso aqui é uma falta de respeito. Uma brincadeira boba, chula. Não consigo e nem quero imaginar os seus motivos por trás disso.

A diretora Kwon sentava-se calmamente atrás de sua mesa de trabalho. Ou ao menos parecia calma, gritava com o garoto e uma veia salientava em seu pescoço.

— Mas eu não fiz nada! — Baekhyun tentava defender-se, as mãos arrumavam o cabelo com mais freqüência que o normal.

— Nada além de colocar pó de mico nos tênis do time de futebol. Foi engraçado a cena, garoto? Sinceramente, eu nem sei como lhe punir.

Yixing, que estava de pé ao lado do mais jovem o tempo todo, segurava o pequeno pacote de pó de mico com o nome do mais novo grafado e tinha um largo sorriso de vitória nos lábios, limpou a garganta. — Se me permite, diretora Kwon, o time de futebol está precisando de um gandula, alguém para buscar as bolas, arrumar os cones de corrida e ajudar o time com o treino... Serviços que dão para uma pessoa só e ninguém quer. — Olhou para Baekhyun de rabo de olho.

Baekhyun virou-se para Yixing com os lábios entreabertos curvados para baixo em surpresa e descontentamento, e Zhang apenas piscou um olho para ele. Esperava do fundo de seu coração que Baekhyun não o odiasse por isso, queria que o mais novo compreendesse que estava fazendo aquilo como uma espécie de punição por fugir dele.

A diretora levantou-se da mesa, apoiando a mão na madeira e arrumando a postura séria. Arriscou sorrir levemente. — É uma ótima ideia. Byun Baekhyun, você vai ajudar o time de futebol. E se faltar um treino sequer eu te dou advertência e suspensão. E não me tire do sério, faz seis meses que eu não expulso um aluno e eu estou com saudade dessa sensação. Agora saiam da minha sala.

Os garotos saíram da sala após Yixing deixar o pacote de pó de mico na mesa da diretora. Baekhyun parou ao lado da porta após fechá-la, pegando o celular e discando algum número ao colocar no ouvido. Com uma carranca, os lábios comprimidos em um bico decepcionado, fitava Yixing parado à sua frente. Zhang podia ver fogo em seus olhos. — Foi você quem fez isso, não foi?

— Talvez. — Yixing disse baixo e calmo pois estava aproximando-se do mais novo, que quase deixou o celular escorregar de seus dedos quando Zhang pôs as duas mãos em sua cintura e o puxou para si, juntando os corpos pela pélvis, onde Baekhyun podia senti-lo em seu mais íntimo. — Se eu fosse o culpado, você ainda me daria seu número?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Estava mais nervoso que anteriormente com Yixing colado nele, passivamente prendeu a respiração sem perceber, e levou a mão à boca entreaberta, soltando o ar pesado. A sensação de estar pressionado entre a parede e o corpo do mais velho o fazia acender o desejo que tinha pelo jogador de futebol que tanto infernizava sua vida.

E quase deixou-se ser entregue por ele quando sentiu um beijo molhado e estalado em seu pescoço, abaixo da orelha. Porém, rapidamente engoliu a vontade de permanecer ali e deixar Yixing tocar cada parte do seu corpo e fazer dele o que quisesse no meio do corredor da Direção após terem levado uma bronca, e empurrou o garoto até que este o soltasse, lhe dando um pisão no pé antes de caminhar para longe a passos pesados, deixando um Yixing se contorcendo em pequenos murmurinhos ao amaciar o próprio pé.

Não seria fácil ter aquele garoto, e Zhang Yixing não sabia explicar por qual motivo o jovem cabelos castanhos o instigava tanto a ponto de fazer uma bagunça com seu próprio time, mas valia a pena o ver com aquela cara de bravinho, irritado com Yixing, e o quanto ele derretia-se em seus braços, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar as sensações e estivesse com raiva do mais velho. Não seria fácil, e por isso era tão bom, lentamente entrando na vida de Yixing e tornando-se seu novo vício.

_[...]_

Estavam no campo de futebol ao lado do ginásio. O time corria em círculos pelo enorme campo de grama, estavam na terceira volta completa sem parar, concentrados em correr e canalizar a respiração. Baekhyun havia disparado com eles, porém sequer tinha completado uma volta ainda, corria lento, mas esforçado, tentando dividir a vida entre calcular a velocidade e tempo de corrida do time e sobreviver.

— Força, você consegue. Está indo bem. — Yixing disse ao passar correndo por ele depois do time, e desacelerou os passos, correndo ao seu lado.

— Ah, Yixing... Por que você fez isso comigo? — Forçou um biquinho infantil, reclamava ao tentar correr ao lado do mais velho, desengonçado e cansado, não conseguia mais forçar os próprios tornozelos.

Imaginou-se curtindo a semana se escolhesse a suspensão, com bastante pipoca e doramas, sem dúvida era uma ótima ideia do que estar ali passando aquela humilhação, quase morrendo de calor e sem ar. Mas logo desistia da ideia, não podia arriscar-se levar bronca dos pais. Sabia que os pais acreditariam em sua inocência, mas em sua casa, regras são regras.

— E agora você está correndo, mas não para longe de mim... — Yixing disse ao tomar certa distância do jovem que não aguentava mais correr, e virou-se para trás lançando uma piscadela ao mais novo enquanto corria de costas. — Agora você não pode fugir. — Disse, e podia jurar que o mais novo tentaria matá-lo ali se não estivesse morrendo de cansaço pela corrida.

_[...]_

Faziam sete treinos que Baekhyun tinha que passar por aquela situação. Precisava permanecer no vestiário enquanto os outros tomavam banho, e perguntava-se por que precisava tinha de se submeter a tais situações, enquanto escondia o próprio rosto com o desagradável show de corpos suados e molhados. Sempre ficava até mais tarde sentadinho em seu canto, esperando o local esvaziar para poder tomar seu banho calmo e sozinho.

Os banhos pós treino eram relaxantes, a parte favorita de Baekhyun, a água gelada parecia lavar sua alma, e levar com ela as preocupações do dia-a-dia e o cansaço do treino. Sentia-se revigorado toda vez que terminava o banho, e para além das sensações físicas, também permanecia embaixo d'água pensando sobre a vida.

O time de futebol era incrível, tinham uma amizade como nenhuma outra, simplesmente pelo fato de ser algo imprevisto - quando se faz parte de um time você não conhece seus parceiros, até ter que conviver com eles, aprender a confiar em desconhecidos para o jogo poder fluir e se saírem bem, e Baekhyun achava incrível como onze pessoas diferentes encaixavam-se tão bem tanto em campo quanto fora dele.

E Yixing era o palhaço do time, a alegria do dia. Corria pelo vestiário com uma toalha molhada, batendo em Chanyeol sempre que o amigo deixava brechas. Fazia o time todo rir, inclusive Baekhyun, que cada vez mais sentia algo por ele, sorria embaixo do chuveiro com aquelas boas lembranças que havia formado de Yixing, desejando que a água levasse para longe todo aquele sentimento que ousava ter pelo mais velho.

Fechou a água e vestiu-se, estava sentado ao banco de madeira no centro dos armários calçando os tênis quando ouviu a voz de Yixing no ambiente. — Vim ver se estava tudo bem. Estava te esperando ali fora... o pessoal vai para o parque de diversões. É aniversário do Kyungsoo. Você vem?

O mais novo virou-se para o lado. Yixing estava escorado nos armários, os braços cruzados sob o casaco esportivo branco e a alça da bolsa. O fitava curiosamente, a boca curvada em um sorriso despreocupado.

— Depende. — Baekhyun terminava de ajeitar seus tênis, e Yixing caminhou em sua direção, sentando-se ao seu lado. — Só vou se você não tentar nada comigo lá.

— Nem dentro da roda gigante? — O mais velho perguntou, transparecendo uma falsa decepção, que fez com que Baekhyun risse, uma risada leve e engraçada que aqueceu o coração de Yixing. Desejou que pudesse fazer Baekhyun rir todos os dias, mais do que já fazia com suas palhaçadas no time.

— Nem dentro da roda gigante. — Afirmou negativamente com um sorriso nos lábios, que lentamente foi cessando ao perceber que o mais velho aproximava o rosto do seu.

— Mas nada me impede de tentar aqui.

Os dois entreolharam-se, o mais novo alternando o olhar suavemente entre os olhos e a boca de Yixing, que estava perigosamente perto da sua, e ele podia sentir seu hálito quente nos próprios lábios. O coração de Baekhyun estava alerta em seu peito, e lembrou-se de jurar que não beijaria mais aquele garoto, embora sua frequência cardíaca o denunciava, e ele não conseguia recuar.

Faziam três semanas desde o beijo na biblioteca. Quando os lábios se tocaram, Baekhyun sentiu o próprio estômago retrair e voltar, os lábios macios permaneceram alguns segundos pressionados contra o seu em um toque gentil e sem pressa.

Subitamente, Baekhyun reuniu suas forças para resistir à tentação e abrir os olhos, afastando-se do mais velho, levantando e correndo em direção à saída.

Mas seu coração disparou duas vezes mais ao perceber que a porta do vestiário estava trancada. 

Yixing riu levantando-se. — Opa, parece que estamos trancados.

Baekhyun deu a volta no garoto que andava em sua direção, e apressou-se em ficar na outra ponta do vestiário, em postura defensiva. — Para trás! Fica longe de mim! — O mais novo disse ao tirar a franja dos olhos e colocar para trás. Correu o olho rapidamente pelas coisas espalhadas em cima do banco de madeira, pegando uma lata de desodorante spray e apontando-a para o garoto que vinha em sua direção. — Foi você quem trancou a porta, não foi?

Yixing levantava as mãos em redenção, tentando aproximar-se do garoto. — Calma, agora nós podemos ficar de boa. Ninguém vai vir aqui. — O mais velho estendeu a mão ao tentar pegar o pulso de Baekhyun, mas ele apenas afastou-se mais ainda de Yixing.

— O que? Eu não posso ficar aqui com você! Você me deixa nervoso. — Corria em volta do banco de madeira entre eles, em sua auto proclamada zona de proteção.

— Mas eu nunca te fiz nada. — Yixing quase ria da situação cômica em que se colocavam, respeitando o espaço pessoal de Baekhyun por ser ameaçado com um desodorante.

— Sim, mas é por que eu gosto de você e- Não, espera. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Yixing respirou fundo. Podia estar enlouquecendo internamente com a resposta, mas manteve a postura, tentando ser o mais racional possível. — Se você gosta de mim, por que foge? Você é muito confuso, Baekhyun. Vamos conversar, eu não aguento mais ficar nessa.

Baekhyun pausou por alguns segundos, olhando profundamente em seus olhos, sentindo a sinceridade daquelas palavras. Sim, sabia que deviam conversar, sabia o que devia ser feito. Mas não queria, não se sentia pronto para sair de sua zona de conforto, ultrapassar a barreira sentimental que teve trabalho em construir.

— Não, de jeito nenhum. Não posso me apaixonar. — As mãos haviam largado o desodorante e tentavam incessantemente abrir a porta.

— Eu só quero te dar uns beijinhos. Apenas isso. Virou crime agora? — O mais velho cruzou os braços, parcialmente vencido.

— Exatamente, esse é o problema. Eu estou falando sobre paixão e você sobre beijos. — Disse, como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

— Mas não é a mesma coisa?

A sala permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos. O único som que cortou a quietude foi o barulho da destrava da porta, e o ranger da abertura.

— Não, Yixing, não é a mesma coisa.

Disse antes de disparar pela quadra, correndo em direção à saída, fugindo de Yixing como se lhe custasse a vida. E de fato, precisava proteger o próprio coração a qualquer custo.

Yixing ficou na sala do vestiário, ponderando aonde estava errando. Havia tentado conquistar espaço para mais perto dele quando trouxe o garoto para os treinos, e ousava dizer que Baekhyun nunca havia sido tão feliz desde que havia chegado. Portanto, seu problema era comunicação. Tinha plena certeza de que Baekhyun sabia todas as intenções dele, pois sempre quis deixar claro desde o começo. E ainda assim, o mais novo não o dava abertura para que se comunicassem e entrassem em consenso de forma apropriada.

Que tipo de confusão assolava a mente daquele que tanto intrigava Yixing?

E antes que o mais novo terminasse de cruzar a quadra e fosse embora, Yixing gritou por seu nome. — Você esqueceu suas coisas!

Viu Baekhyun cessar a pequena corrida e descansar os ombros por alguns segundos quando parou completamente, dando meia volta. Caminhou novamente em direção ao vestiário, de cara fechada.

— Não, eu não estou aqui. — Disse ao passar por Yixing encostado no batente da porta, sem olhá-lo diretamente. — Finja que não estou aqui.

— Ok. — Respondeu simples após um suspiro.

Haviam muitas coisas acontecendo entre o silêncio enquanto Baekhyun reunia as próprias coisas na mochila. Quando se virou para sair, Yixing havia desaparecido. Baekhyun sentiu-se aliviado, embora um desânimo crescia em seu interior. Pensou em mandar mensagem para os garotos cancelando o compromisso de aniversário, mas não podia deixar os amigos na mão. Se Yixing realmente gostasse dele, apenas responderia "eu também gosto de você", e tudo estaria bem, certo? Mas ele não o fez.

E naquela noite de sexta, Yixing não foi. Deu uma desculpa qualquer para Kyungsoo, e ficou de compensar o amigo um outro dia.

Ao pôr os pés no parque de diversões do píer e encontrar sua roda de amigos, Baekhyun sentiu-se triste por não ver Yixing. No mais profundo de seu coração, o desejava ali, perturbando-o na roda gigante até que perdesse a paciência e o beijasse por desistência.

Mas as coisas não eram assim. E era melhor que continuasse do jeito que estavam, mesmo que doesse.

_[...]_

Yixing e Minseok dividiam a mesa na aula de física, respondendo um questionário bobo que não valia de nada. O professor sentava na mesa, as pernas esticadas em cima do móvel, enquanto olhava pela janela o horizonte, não se importando muito com os alunos.

Minseok resmungou alguma coisa e deixou a cabeça cair sob o caderno, em um cochilo breve. Yixing pegou o celular do amigo afim de buscar na internet as respostas para o questionário, mas acabou por ficar usando o celular de Minseok para fazer qualquer coisa fútil que não fosse aquele questionário chato.

Fuçou a galeria de imagens sem motivo aparente, Minseok tirava muitas fotos dos lugares que frequentava, dos seus tênis e dos animaizinhos que cruzava pela rua. Porém, seus olhos foram levados para a notificação na parte superior da tela. Ele não desejava invadir a privacidade do amigo dessa forma, mas era tarde demais, tinha lido metade da mensagem, e decidiu ler inteira ao apertar o aplicativo de mensagens.

_min_ _eu sei disso, mas não é assim - 10:21 a.m._

_eu quero muito ficar com o_ _yixing_ _\- 10:21 a.m_

_aish como ele é bonito - 10:22 a.m_

Eram as únicas mensagens que tinham, as que haviam acabado de chegar. O resto da conversa estava deletada. Yixing bufou, quase jogou o celular pela janela - ou quase se jogou pela janela. — Mas eu estou aqui... estou sendo tão fácil para você, Baekhyun. 

_mas ele está sempre atrás de você... se soubesse o quanto ele te quer_

Digitou e permaneceu alguns segundos olhando a mensagem na caixa de envio, apagando-a em seguida, descartando a ideia de enviar. Deixou o corpo descansar na cadeira, apertando os olhos fortemente ao suspirar. Queria não ter visto. Virou-se para devolver o celular ao amigo e tentar voltar para sua vida normal como se nada tivesse acontecido - e assustou-se ao ver que Minseok estava de postura na cadeira, os braços cruzados e o fitava com uma carranca de lábios comprimidos.

— Fique sabendo que você só viu por que _eu_ deixei ver. — Disse, pegando o próprio celular e bloqueando ao colocar no bolso. Com certeza sabia que estava sendo rude com Yixing e talvez ele não precisasse ser maltratado tanto assim, mas era o que devia ser feito. — Eu não quero me meter, mas essa situação está ficando muito chata e está começando a me envolver. 

— Minseok... — Yixing começou, visualmente nervoso ao passar as mãos pelas madeixas amarronzadas algumas vezes. — Apenas se pudéssemos conversar, se ele me desse qualquer abertura-

— Não é assim, Yixing, que merda. Qualquer abertura que ele dá você o ataca! Estou errado? — O garoto tentava dar a bronca sem levantar o tom de voz, a última coisa que queria era chamar a atenção de seus amigos para não colocar mais pessoas naquela situação chata, ou pior ainda, chamar a atenção do professor. — Estou começando a achar que você é virgem por ser assim. Você sabe o sobrenome dele pelo meu contato, sabe a cor da mochila dele por que o vê, e vocês se beijaram algumas vezes, mas o que importa se ainda continuam tão distantes? — A essa altura, havia alterado um pouco o tom de voz, sendo repreendido pelo professor, e murmurou um pedido de perdão antes de jogar as mãos na mesa, apoiando o rosto entre elas, aliciando a própria cabeça como se procurasse por alguma solução. — Você precisa saber sua cor favorita, onde fica sua casa, se ele tem algum pet... Intimidade. — Suspirou. — Tente se aproximar dele sem ser fisicamente, já pensou nisso?

— Eu estou te dizendo... Ele não conversa comigo. Preciso da confiança dele, mas acho que ele não quer confiar em mim.

O sinal para a troca de salas ecoou pela escola, e Minseok guardou as próprias coisas na bolsa-carteiro que carregava preparando-se para deixar a sala, e deu uma última olhada em Yixing antes de ir. O amigo permanecia em seu assento, o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça apoiada na palma da mão. Olhava para o nada com o semblante triste.

— É mais que isso, Yixing. — Segurou fortemente a alça da bolsa. — Baekhyun acredita muito em paixão e amor, mas não sente isso vindo de você. Sente que você apenas quer usá-lo. Ele foi muito machucado, quem sabe um dia ele te conte. Não me leve à mal. Eu só quero ajudar, quero o melhor para vocês... Mas francamente, a esse ponto eu já não tenho mais certeza se vocês são saudáveis um para o outro.

Zhang acabou por ficar sozinho na sala aquela tarde. Faltou ao treino, sabia que em algum momento Baekhyun iria precisar de alguém o dando forças enquanto ele corre para ajudar o time, mas não poderia ser ele aquele dia, teria que ser outra pessoa. Precisava encontrar uma solução para a provável besteira que tinha feito. Recuperar a confiança de Baekhyun e tentar de novo, de maneira sincera, e devagar, aos poucos, destruir o muro que Baekhyun tentava construir entre eles.


	3. iii - gravity

Aos finais de semana, o grupo deixava sempre algo a fazer. Constantemente marcavam de última hora, embora raramente algo dava errado. No final da última aula de sexta, Yixing sugeriu que fossem à praia no dia seguinte para compensar o aniversário de Kyungsoo do qual não esteve presente, e todos concordaram com o passeio.

Yixing acordou antes mesmo do sol aquele dia, com um ótimo humor. Sabia que Baekhyun iria, mas por alguma razão esse não era o motivo da sua felicidade. Na verdade, não encontrava um motivo aparente, apenas sabia que estava feliz e isso era suficiente.

Quando Baekhyun sentou-se ao seu lado na caminhonete velha dos pais de Yixing, ele pode perceber o mais novo instintivamente tornar-se tenso. Em resposta, abriu um largo sorriso, estendendo a mão com o punho fechado.

Baekhyun alternou o olhar entre seus olhos e o punho sem parecer entender, embora tenha entrado nos eixos quando devolveu o sorriso e o soquinho em cumprimento.

Jongdae optou por não levar o violão - para a alegria de Yixing. Os amigos passaram o caminho ouvindo o ranger que a caminhonete fazia, mas não se importavam muito, aquele som de carro velho havia os acompanhado nos melhores momentos da juventude. O céu ainda mesclava tons de roxo indo para o azul mais claro e o sol estava começando a subir no horizonte. Yixing desviou um pouco do caminho para buscar seu colega do time de futebol, Chanyeol, que entrou na parte de trás da caminhonete tentando dividir espaço com os outros e com os acessórios de praia.

Ao estacionar na orla, os garotos pularam do pickup imediatamente correndo em direção à praia com gritos exacerbados, empurrando uns aos outros em direção à água. Yixing mal havia saído do banco do motorista e já tinha percebido que haviam deixado para ele a barra pesada de levar os acessórios para a areia.

— Claro, deixa o Yixing fazer tudo sozinho, que ótimo. Ele não se cansa de qualquer forma, não é? — Pensou alto ao apertar o volante em seus dedos.

— Não tão sozinho assim.

Yixing ouviu a voz e virou-se para o lado. Baekhyun estava apoiado na janela, de rosto amigável. Chanyeol atrás dele lançou um sorriso gentil, acenando.

— Fizeram as pazes, é? — Yixing zombou. O time de futebol ainda acreditava ter sido Baekhyun o engraçadinho a acordar mais cedo e colocar pó de mico nos tênis deles, e Chanyeol havia sido o mais chato e implicante com Baekhyun, mesmo o mais novo sempre negando ter feito aquilo.

Os dois assentiram positivamente. — Baekhyun e eu colecionamos os mesmos mangás. — Chanyeol disse. Mais um ponto importante sobre Baekhyun - Yixing brevemente lembrou que continuava sem saber muito sobre ele, mas iria deixar isso de lado aquele dia. Queria apenas aproveitar o máximo que pudesse, o peso de estarem na metade do ano e que logo não veria mais aqueles patetas estava o atormentando.

O mais velho desceu do carro, trancando as portas e com a ajuda dos dois amigos pegaram as cadeiras de praia, as mochilas e o cooler de bebidas, caminhando pela praia.

Subitamente, Baekhyun pisou em falso na areia e iria de encontro ao chão se Yixing não o tivesse segurado pela cintura, e rapidamente o soltou quando percebeu que ele estava bem, com medo de ser invasivo e passar a imagem contraria do que desejava. A última conversa com Minseok ainda ressoava em sua cabeça.

— Obrigado. — Baekhyun refez a postura após pegar a mochila que deixou cair no chão com o susto.

— Esses caranguejos daqui fazem muitos buracos camuflados na areia. Quando vim da China, costumava morar aqui perto, e vivia torcendo o pé enquanto brincava. — Yixing dizia enquanto caminhavam, Chanyeol atrás andando um pouco mais devagar com o peso do cooler. — Meus pais tiverem que mudar para uma casa longe da praia, pelo menos uma longe suficiente que não desse para eu fugir pela janela do quarto para vir brincar. — Yixing parou num ponto da areia e sinalizou positivamente para Chanyeol e Baekhyun soltarem no chão o que carregavam. — A mudança foi muito ruim para eles, mas quando eu era criança costumava dizer o tempo todo que queria ser jogador de futebol, e eles fizeram isso por mim, para não prejudicar as pernas...

— Meus pais também tiveram que fazer uma mudança por causa de mim. — Baekhyun respondeu ao colocar as coisas no chão, meio cabisbaixo, sem olhar diretamente para nada. — De cidade, na verdade. A vida deles ficou uma bagunça por minha culpa. Mas as coisas estão bem agora.

— E eles fizeram isso por você. Não se sinta culpado. — Zhang cruzou os braços, vendo como o mais novo estendia as esteiras no chão com toda a paciência do mundo, como se estivesse fazendo um favor para alguém importante. — Me pergunto que tipo de problemas você arrumou na cidade anterior com essa carinha de anjo.

— Eu nunca arrumei problemas com ninguém, as pessoas da minha escola anterior que arrumavam comigo... — Baekhyun revirou os olhos, visualmente desconfortável, e Yixing engoliu a pergunta que desejava fazer - queria saber se Baekhyun havia sofrido bullying.

— E a escola atual?

Baekhyun sorriu de imediato. — É um paraíso comparada à anterior! Já estava com muitas amizades no primeiro dia... Nunca imaginei que seria assim, pensei que levaria ao menos dois meses para fazer amigos.

— Você e Minseok realmente estão bem próximos. — Disse Yixing ao firmar uma cadeira na areia ao lado da cadeira de Chanyeol, que já estava sentado bebendo uma latinha de refrigerante.

Os três pararam para olhar discretamente os amigos na água.

— Eu gosto da aura dele, parece que entende das coisas da vida... — Baekhyun disse, Yixing aproveitou que seus olhos estavam grudados em Minseok para admirar Baekhyun, seu rosto desenhado de perfil, os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos e os lábios comprimidos em um sorrisinho discreto, denunciando a vontade que estava de ir tocar o mar. Desejou que algum dia Baekhyun olhasse daquele jeito para ele, como se ele fosse a única imensidão que importasse.

Yixing sabia desde a mensagem que Baekhyun confiava seus sentimentos à Minseok, e provavelmente Baekhyun admirava o Minseok pois o garoto de fato carregava com ele algo que dava às pessoas sensação de confiança, e ele sempre tentava as ajudar quando podia, mesmo que precisasse jogar verdades dolorosas e frias no ventilador, como havia feito com Yixing. — Padrão ele entender as coisas da vida e a gente não, afinal ele é o mais velho.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Yixing começaram a rir quando Minseok e Kyungsoo tentaram levar Jongin e Jongdae para o fundo, e estes dois últimos recusavam a passar da parte em que o mar tocava sua cintura, e começaram uma briguinha boba, ao que Yixing imediatamente levantou da cadeira, tirando a própria blusa e correndo ao encontro dos amigos. Iria arrastar aqueles dois para o fundo a qualquer custo.

A tarde chegou e o grupo resolveu visitar um restaurante local de frutos do mar, especializado em lagostas. O lugar possuía a opção de observar e escolher uma viva no tanque para que preparassem para você. A família de Jongin era do ramo de pesca e frutos do mar, e por isso ele quem ficou responsável por escolher duas das melhores lagostas que encontrasse para os amigos poderem almoçar.

— Oh, aquelas ali são boas... — Jongin apontou na direção do vidro um grupo pequeno de lagostas que caminhavam perto da parte frontal do tanque. — Yixing, dá uma olhada.

Yixing era o tipo de pessoa a conquistar pelo paladar, e aparentemente isso incluía animais ainda vivos. — Bonitas. — Ele aproximou-se do tanque lambendo os lábios, pensando no quanto ficariam boas em seu prato, de repente sentindo uma pressão em sua nuca e em poucos segundos estava com a cabeça submersa no tanque.

Ao fundo, podia ouvir os amigos alternando entre gargalhadas e breves risadas, que só aumentaram gradativamente quando se levantou do tanque e uma lagosta estava agarrado a seu nariz. Um funcionário que estava por perto não tardou em apertar a garra do animal em um ponto específico para que ela afrouxasse o aperto. Yixing sentiu uma pontada pelo puxão do animal, sentindo o nariz arder. Soltou um palavrão qualquer ao tocar o rosto e ver nos dedos alguns poucos rastros de sangue.

— A gente vai querer essa. — Jongin disse de forma debochada ao funcionário, segurando o riso. Deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Yixing, que ainda tocava o próprio nariz, olhando para Jongin com o cenho franzido e uma careta de dor.

— Isso não é engraçado. — Baekhyun disse rispidamente, Yixing o viu um pouco mais afastado do grupo, observando a situação com total desdém, os braços cruzados e um bico de desaprovação.

As risadas cessaram no mesmo instante. Ninguém contestou, os garotos sabiam que esse tipo de brincadeira talvez não fosse tão legal. Eles apenas esperavam algum corajoso maltratar Yixing, e então começavam a rir. Não o machucavam nem encostavam nele, mas também não o ajudavam quando compactuavam com as situações. Yixing pôde ver o mais novo pedir licença em uma mesa, pegando um pedaço de guardanapo, e caminhou até ele olhando para os meninos com uma carranca seria. Encarou Jongin com um olhar sério, relativamente próximo de seu rosto. — Isso não é engraçado, Jongin. Seria engraçado se você se jogasse ali.

Jongin deu um passo à frente e Kyungsoo e Minseok apressaram-se em segurar o garoto pelo peito. — Quem você pensa que é? Chegou ontem-

— Ei cara, menos. — Kyungsoo interrompeu, empurrando o amigo pelo ombro em direção a qualquer lugar do restaurante que não fosse ali naquela atmosfera conflituosa.

Baekhyun entrelaçou os dedos nos de Yixing e o puxou para fora daquele lugar. Yixing estaria surtando se não estivesse com muita dor no corte, e Baekhyun estava bravo demais para perceber que seu corpo buscou pela mão de Yixing de forma automática.

Logo ao saírem do local, sentaram no meio-fio da calçada, Baekhyun finalmente soltou a mão de Yixing, e com todo o cuidado do mundo, passava o guardanapo no nariz do mais velho, com movimentos suaves, tirando os resquícios vermelhos, e não pode evitar olhar para a boca de Yixing uma ou duas vezes, pairando uma tensão desconfortável e engraçada entre os dois.

— O dia estava tão bom... — Yixing disse ao desviar o olhar, observando a imensidão do mar no horizonte.

— O dia _está_ bom. Foi só um evento inoportuno. — O mais novo dobrou o papel uma última vez e passou na maçã do rosto de Yixing, secando algumas gotículas e vendo alguns pequenos grãos de areia grudados em seu rosto. E suspirou pesadamente ao olhar nos olhos de Yixing. — Por quê deixa eles fazerem isso com você?

Yixing pensou na pergunta algumas vezes, mas logo afastou os pensamentos. Tinha seus próprios motivos, e o mais novo percebia isso desde o começo, mas ainda estava curioso.

O cabelo de Yixing recentemente molhado pingava algumas gotas em sua blusa e escorriam em seu rosto, e Baekhyun firmou quatro dedos e arrumou as madeixas castanho escuras do mais velho, colocando-as para trás em um penteado ligeiramente arrumado, e sorriu com o resultado.

— Ah, Baekhyun-ssi você é tão bonito. — Yixing disse impulsivamente, e percebeu Baekhyun recolher-se em sua posição, ligeiramente afastando-se do outro. Imediatamente Yixing lembrou da história do muro de sentimentos, do que deveria e do que não deveria fazer para não afastar o mais novo, e culpou-se. Mesmo estando com boas intenções, sabia que Baekhyun ainda temia que ele tentasse algo, e ele queria e precisava mostrar o contrário.

Yixing ficou de pé e em um gesto exagerado colocou as mãos ao lado do corpo, numa breve curvatura do corpo em reverência. — Desculpe, eu falei sem pensar. Eu quero pedir desculpas a você por ser inconveniente. Eu não vou mais fazer isso. Me perdoe se em algum momento eu te deixei desconfortável... — Tentou disfarçar levemente ao levantar a cabeça para ver a expressão de Baekhyun, que ouvia com atenção. — Por alguma razão eu achei que podia beijar você quando eu quisesse, mas percebi que não.

Baekhyun manteve a expressão séria por alguns segundos, antes de converter o rosto num largo sorriso. As palavras de Yixing pareciam tão verdadeiras, Baekhyun sem dúvida ia lentamente sendo conquistado por sua sinceridade bruta - se é que fosse possível ficar mais caído por ele do que já estava. Admirava seu jeito de ser honesto e direto para com a realidade, nunca usava metáforas ou fazia rodeios para dizer o que sentia, e ao menos Baekhyun sabia que não iria precisar se preocupar em saber o que Yixing estaria sentindo, pois além de estar estampado em sua cara ele falaria sem pensar duas vezes.

— Ah, pare com isso... — Baekhyun levantou do meio-fio, deu algumas batidinhas na areia em suas roupas e estendeu a mão para Yixing. — Está tudo bem.

— Mesmo?! — Os olhos de Yixing expandiram-se, todo seu rosto expandiu-se numa felicidade extrema, queria pular em cima de Baekhyun e recheá-lo de beijinhos, e tentou conter-se ao máximo. — Então você está bem comigo? — O mais velho alternou o olhar algumas vezes entre os olhos de Baekhyun e sua mão estendida.

— Sim, acho que sim. — Baekhyun sorriu ladino, e balançou a mão uma última vez ao arquear a sobrancelha.

Yixing, com um sorriso genuíno que tirava totalmente a atenção de seu corte no nariz, pegou aquela mão estendida como se sua felicidade dependesse daquilo. Voltaram para o restaurante, Baekhyun tentando disfarçar o sorrisinho e Yixing andando saltitante.

[...]

Por mais um dia, Baekhyun corria atrás do time de futebol pelo gramado, tentando acompanhar os atletas e ajudar na contagem de voltas e velocidade dos garotos. Alternava entre correr e olhar o próprio relógio, fazendo anotações mentais para depois. Agora sabia o nome de todos, sabia quem mais errava e quem ele não precisava chamar tanto a atenção.

Ainda não gostava daquele castigo, porém, Yixing havia tornado menos doloroso. Ele era gentil e divertido, fazia brincadeiras com o time muito mais respeitosas do que as que seu grupo de amigos fazia com ele.

Mas ainda o culpava pelo incidente que o castigava ali, e ainda se cansava bastante.

— Aaah, por que você fez isso comigo Yixing? — Fazia seu desabafo diário sobre Yixing ao correr, suando tenebrosamente e sentindo os músculos das pernas esquentarem.

Yixing ria ao desacelerar a corrida. De fato, nunca pediria desculpas. Adorava ver Baekhyun no short esportivo preto, a blusa branca e o casaco do time de futebol. A forma que revirava os olhos ao ter de buscar a bola mais uma vez. Os cabelos úmidos de suor caíam sobre seu rosto, o dando um ar bagunçado, diferente de quando chegava na escola todo arrumadinho. Yixing preferia o ver assim, se divertindo e despreocupado com a aparência, diferente de quando se olhava inúmeras vezes no espelho. Se Baekhyun tivesse mil versões, Yixing se apaixonaria por todas elas.

O mais velho parou de correr, segurando Baekhyun pelo cotovelo, que logo parou em seguida. Baekhyun tentou respirar fundo apoiando-se nos próprios joelhos, mas só o pequeno ato já doía em seus pulmões.

— Posso te ensinar a correr sem cansar, como os maratonistas. — Disse e Baekhyun concordou bufando, afastando com as costas da mão o suor em sua testa. — Mas tem uma condição.

Baekhyun resmungou caindo de joelhos no chão e rolou brevemente até todo seu corpo estar esparramado pela grama. — Minha condição atual não é suficiente para você? Eu estou quase morrendo!

— Não é muita coisa. — Yixing agachou ao seu lado. — Queria que você me ajudasse em Química. Rola um boato que você é bom, o melhor do terceiro ano.

— O quê? — O mais novo franziu o cenho. — Eu tenho que arrumar espaço na minha vida para te dar aula de Química?

Yixing abriu a boca num perfeito "o" com a resposta inesperada de Baekhyun, e deu um tapa em sua barriga. — Então morra de tanto correr! — Levantou-se e voltou a treinar.

Baekhyun rapidamente calculou... ainda faltavam quatro meses para o fim dos treinos, e ele não queria ser aquele a estampar o noticiário por morrer de cansaço. Levantou também, tentando segui-lo, não sem antes trombar em seus próprios pés e quase cair de novo, logo arrumando a postura e tentando correr atrás de Yixing. — Ei, espera! Tá bom, tá bom, eu faço!

[...]

As aulas de química demonstraram ser benéficas para todos - Minseok estava frequentando desde o primeiro dia. Suas notas em Química eram o suficiente para passar na matéria, no entanto, sua presença ali era devido a outro motivo: queria saber como estava as coisas entre os dois, mas sem perguntar diretamente. Queria observar o que Yixing estava usando para se aproximar do mais novo. Claro, sabia a opinião de Baekhyun através das mensagens que este o mandava, e sabia a opinião de Yixing pois ele simplesmente começava a desabafar e falar sobre Baekhyun no meio da aula sem razão aparente.

Mas acima de saber individualmente o que sentiam, vê-los juntos era simplesmente mágico. A calmaria de Baekhyun encaixava nas loucuras de Yixing. Minseok fingia estudar, mas ficava prestando atenção nos dois, até mesmo tirou uma foto, que pretendia guardar para si. _Vou mostrar para eles só no dia do casamento_ , pensava. E sempre dava um jeito de sair no meio das aulas com alguma desculpa muito ruim, apenas para deixar os dois sozinhos na biblioteca.

O raciocínio de Yixing funcionava de maneira tão curiosa que Baekhyun podia jurar que estava aprendendo algo com sua burrice. E de fato, toda vez que Yixing levantava uma questão, Baekhyun acabava por pensar demais e acabar se dando conta de novas possibilidades e novas formas de resolver os problemas de Química. A única dificuldade era transferir seus pensamentos para Yixing.

Baekhyun fazia anotações do que estava aprendendo, a mão esquerda descansava sob a mesa enquanto olhava para seu pequeno planner aberto, em branco, a cabeça em muitos pensamentos, mas em nenhum específico, quando sentiu a mão de Yixing encostar na sua.

— Desculpa. — O mais velho disse, sem tirar os olhos do próprio caderno. Tentava resolver um questionário que Baekhyun havia feito para ele.

O mais novo não respondeu, apenas assentiu, colocando as mãos nas laterais da própria cadeira e aproximando-a do outro o máximo que pôde, colou boa parte de seu corpo em Yixing e recostou o queixo no ombro dele, olhando para o caderno. — Você está indo bem.

O coração de Yixing pareceu sair do peito, correr uma maratona e voltar, e ele apenas torcia para que Baekhyun não percebesse isso.

— Eu estou indo bem. — E realmente estava, tentava não perder a concentração com a proximidade de Baekhyun. Como quando nas aulas, em que o mais novo tentava o explicar algo e Yixing simplesmente perdia-se na vastidão de sua beleza, distraído com sua pintinha embaixo do olho do qual ele tanto queria poder beijar serenamente. Na mesma hora, perdia o raciocínio, e tinha que pedir Baekhyun para explicar novamente, apenas para que ele pudesse perder-se em paixão mais uma vez, criando um ciclo vicioso naquele centro de estudos que era a parte favorita de sua rotina.

Baekhyun, mesmo em outra classe, fazia parte da vida de Yixing agora. Nos treinos do time de futebol, nas aulas e nas bagunças dos finais de semana. Yixing agora orgulhava-se das coisas que sabia sobre Baekhyun, das informações que vinha recolhendo através de perguntas e conversas com o próprio Baekhyun. Ele tinha um cachorrinho chamado Mongryong, sonhava em fazer faculdade de Música e lançava alguns covers na internet, do qual Yixing constantemente compartilhava com os amigos, sempre de forma orgulhosa. "Você já viu esse cover do Baekhyun?" A fala vinha sempre acompanhada de um largo sorriso, como se estivesse mostrando os melhores vídeos do mundo, e realmente eram os melhores para ele.

E também tinham o número um do outro, o que fazia com que Yixing frequentemente passasse por situações difíceis de contornar.

— Mas o que é isso?! — Minseok exclamou em uma tarde ao olhar horrorizado para o celular de Yixing, e virou o aparelho para o amigo, tirando-o de seus estudos, e apontando para a atrocidade na tela do celular, esperando por uma explicação. — O Baekhyun te mandou "oi" faz três dias e você não respondeu? — Minseok dizia indignado.

Yixing deu de ombros... não podia compreender a importância de uma mensagem. Falava com Baekhyun normalmente na escola todos os dias, independente de mensagens, então estava tudo bem, certo?

— Eu não quero ser tão invasivo.

Minseok pegou o lápis da mão dele com certa agressividade, o fazendo parar de escrever e olhar para ele. — Também não é assim, Yixing, por deus. Ele deve estar esperando uma resposta até hoje...

— Se ele quisesse uma resposta ele me diria, não é?

— Não! — Minseok pôs a palma da própria mão sobre o rosto, apertando as têmporas, não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. — Não é assim que funciona. Você tem que demonstrar mais se quiser alguma coisa Yixing.

Yixing pegou o próprio celular na mesa, digitou algumas poucas palavras e devolveu para Minseok.

_"oi Baekhyun" 01:24p.m._

_"eu gosto de você" 01:24p.m._

Minseok quase infartou, deixando o corpo escorrer pela cadeira como se tivesse perdido uma batalha, fechou os olhos fortemente, fingindo um falso choro em desgraça. — Assim também não...

— Eu só sei assim. — Yixing deu de ombros novamente e voltou para seus estudos.

[...]

Yixing largou a caneta sob o caderno e respirou fundo. Faltavam menos de dez minutos para o sinal das aulas tocar. Baekhyun e Yixing estudavam sempre antes das aulas, chegavam na escola uma hora mais cedo e ficavam estudando na biblioteca sozinhos.

A semana de exames estava chegando, e Yixing sabia que antes, durante e depois dessa fatídica semana os amigos não saíam, no máximo frequentavam o shopping na tarde de sábado para tirar o peso das notas escolares, mas não se distraiam tanto, diferente de quando não tinham responsabilidades.

E era justamente pelos próximos finais de semana estarem livres que Yixing havia começado a dar gás para uma de suas ideias. Um belo dia havia lembrado de um lugar que tanto gostava e não visitava há muito tempo, e decidiu mostrá-lo a Baekhyun. Não sabia muito bem como convidá-lo e não tinha encontrado nenhuma palavra boa para isso, apenas uma.

— Baekhyun. — Disse chamando a atenção do mais novo, que via algum vídeo em seu celular, e levantou os olhos para o amigo. — Você iria num _encontro_ comigo?

Baekhyun abriu a boca, mas não disse nada, verificando a seriedade da pergunta. Mas a verdade é que: sendo sério ou não, não sabia o que responder. E na melhor das hipóteses, resolveu usar o método Yixing: ser direto e sincero, dizer o que estava pensando. — Se você pedisse... Acho que sim.

Yixing virou o corpo para o mais novo, encaixando seus joelhos nos dele, e abaixou a cabeça para que ficasse em sua altura. Tocou em suas coxas, descendo a mão e pousando-a na mão de Baekhyun que descansava no colo. — Você quer ir à um encontro comigo?

— Sim... — Baekhyun sussurrou baixinho, quase inaudível, tentava não corar.

— Ótimo. — Sorriu breve.

O mais novo sentiu os lábios de Yixing carinhosamente tocarem sua bochecha, deixando-o todo bobinho, desmantelado em paixão, e soltou sua mão, em poucos segundos ele não estava mais lá. Havia saído da sala deixando para trás um Baekhyun perplexo e vermelhinho, acariciando o próprio rosto com um sorriso. Baekhyun fugia de Yixing por medo de se apaixonar, e naquele momento Yixing fugiu dele por vergonha. Nem acreditava no que havia feito quando olhou o próprio reflexo no espelho, uma sensação instantânea de felicidade por ter conseguido chamar Baekhyun para sair, e a pior parte havia passado.


	4. iv - ooh la la la

— Não volte muito tarde, querido. — A mãe lhe deu um beijo na testa antes que saísse correndo pela casa, deixando a porta bater fortemente atrás de si sem querer. Estava muito ansioso, a caminhonete de Yixing estava parada em frente a pequena cerca branca à frente de sua casa, e buzinou amigavelmente para chamá-lo.

Abriu a porta do carro com um sorriso, deixando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Yixing antes que este pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. O mais velho foi surpreendido pela ação, não deixando de esconder o sorriso.

— Você está deslumbrante. — Yixing disse, e Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso positivo, olhou pela vigésima vez para as próprias roupas naquela noite, que tanto havia demorado para escolher e ainda assim sentia que não era suficiente. Mas quando os olhos de Yixing estavam direcionados à ele, sentia-se especial, como aquele momento único no mundo em que sentia-se a pessoa mais bonita existente.

— Obrigado. — Respondeu tímido sem olhar diretamente para o garoto, colocando o cinto de segurança.

Yixing deu partida no carro, dirigindo calmamente pelas ruas. Limpou a garganta antes de falar. — Um fato engraçado: eu arrebentei as cordas do aparelho de som do carro porque eu não aguentava mais as músicas ruins do Jongin e do Jongdae. Então ele arrumou aquele violão, que é duas vezes pior... — Yixing disse sorrindo discretamente, e Baekhyun pôs a mão na boca ao gargalhar.

— Não fala assim dele! Ele está tentando.

— É, agora que ele viu você tocando violão e percebeu que é um bosta- — Yixing foi interrompido por um tapinha inocente de Baekhyun em sua coxa, sinalizando que não devia dizer aquilo sobre o amigo, embora soubesse que Baekhyun concordava, apenas não assumia. Yixing parou em um sinal vermelho, pegando carinhosamente a mão de Baekhyun. — Eu consertei o som para você, docinho. Porque eu sei o quanto você gosta de música. — Deixou um beijo terno na mão de Baekhyun, antes de voltar ao trânsito. — E também para gente não ter que ficar ouvindo esse barulho chato! — Pôs a língua para fora numa careta.

Baekhyun conectou o celular ao som e selecionou uma canção do Justin Timberlake para tocar. A estrada tornava-se cada vez mais escura e vazia, e Baekhyun certamente estaria com medo se não estivesse curtindo tanto o momento. Timberlake combinava demasiadamente com Yixing, romântico e travesso. Um amante bagunceiro brincando de fazê-lo feliz. Quando viu Yixing batucando a música no volante, percebeu que não conseguiria mais ouvir seu cantor favorito sem lembrar de sua paixãozinha colegial.

O mais novo deu-se conta de que o carro havia parado quando percebeu a estrada vazia a sua frente, o mato alto do outro lado da estrada em conjunto com a continuação da montanha para cima, estavam subindo a serra e feito uma parada no caminho.

— Feche os olhos. — Ouviu Yixing dizer e concordou com o pedido. O mais velho desceu do carro e atravessou, abrindo a porta para Baekhyun. Baekhyun sentia as mãos grossas, embora macias, taparem seus olhos enquanto saia do carro, e foi cegamente guiado ao dar alguns passos para a frente. — Preparado?

As mãos de Baekhyun encontravam-se em cima das mãos de Yixing quando ele assentiu prontamente com um sorriso, e foram retiradas.

Yixing sorriu quando Baekhyun levou à mão a boca abafando um gritinho. A vista era perfeita, estavam no estacionamento da estrada da montanha, quase no topo. Lá embaixo toda Sokcho podia ser vista durante a noite, as luzes das casas e prédios mesclavam em uma transição suave e elegante para a praia e depois para o mar, o oceano azul escuro que terminava a paisagem com sua imensidão infinita pelo horizonte.

— É incrível, Yixing! — Disse colocando as mãozinhas na boca.

Yixing aprontou-se atrás de Baekhyun, colocou a cabeça em seu ombro e passou um braço por sua cintura. — Ali está a escola, ali a sua casa... ali a minha casa, a praia. — Apontava para as direções, e Baekhyun ia seguindo com os olhos tentando se encontrar na cidade. — Quando eu era mais novo costumava vir aqui para pensar... Não sei por que parei de vir.

Yixing rodopiou o mais novo de forma que ficasse em seus braços, segurando-o pela cintura com os corpos colados e os rostos próximos. Baekhyun prendeu a respiração e prontamente preparava-se para fechar os olhos.

Mas nada tocou seus lábios.

E pela primeira vez, Baekhyun xingou-se mentalmente por estar parcialmente decepcionado. Ele não o beijou, e não ser beijado era exatamente o que Baekhyun queria, então por que se sentia tão frustrado?

— Não é só isso... — Yixing disse simples e caminhando em direção ao pick-up da caminhonete, que estava coberta por uma lona preta. Baekhyun estava um caos por dentro e perguntava-se se Yixing perceberia algo, mas o mais velho provavelmente estava absorto demais para isso. Yixing desamarrou os laços que prendiam a lona e desencapou a parte de trás do carro.

Baekhyun encantou-se de imediato. Cada pequeno detalhe, por mais simples que fosse, havia um toque especial e um toque Yixing morando em cada centímetro daquele cantinho acolhedor que havia feito. O pickup estava rodeado por um pano branco e estofado, com diversas almofadas e travesseiros empilhados em tons de azul claro e escuro, e havia uma cesta com um laço em cima, e luzes led brancas presas na traseira da cabine.

— É tudo para você. — Yixing disse ao descer a pequena porta da pickup, os dando um espaço extra, e estendeu a mão em direção ao mais novo, ajudando-o a subir.

Baekhyun aceitou a mão do mais velho e subiu no espaço feito para ele, imediatamente aconchegando-se entre os travesseiros com as perninhas cruzadas e uma almofada em seu colo. —   
Ah, Yixing! Obrigado, aqui está tão bom. — Disse com um sorriso, olhando a bela vista da cidade. 

O mais velho sentou-se ao seu lado, e Baekhyun desistiu de disfarçar, cortando a proximidade entre os dois ao se aconchegar entre as pernas abertas de Yixing, que estranhou de início, mas logo passou um braço por Baekhyun, o fazendo deitar em seu colo. Permaneceram nessa posição por um longo tempo, conversando, agarradinhos, Yixing segurando a vontade de encher Baekhyun de beijos - ou cócegas, apenas para ficar a noite inteira ouvindo aquela risada melódica que tanto o agradava.

Yixing levemente forçou o corpo do mais novo para cima e ele sentou-se a seu lado, recuperando-se de alguma piada ruim que Yixing havia feito, estava contando histórias do grupo antes da chegada de Baekhyun.

O mais novo respirou fundo, cruzando os braços ao observar Yixing ir mexer na cesta.

— Você é sempre tão bom para todos... e ainda assim eles maltratam você. — Pensou alto, aproveitando o clima que estavam para quem sabe entender algumas coisas sobre o mais velho. — Tem coisas que você não precisa passar.

Yixing sorriu amarelo, estava tirando da cesta alguns biscoitos e uma geleia de morango que ele mesmo havia feito. Pensou algumas vezes antes de responder. — Eu não ligo. Alguém precisa ser a piada... É passageiro, estamos no colegial, uma hora vamos fazer faculdade, nos separar, tomar rumos diferentes. Alguns vão se falar muito, outros não vão lembrar da existência... Kyungsoo vive dizendo que quer ir para o outro lado do país, Chanyeol vai voltar para os Estados Unidos, Jongin vai ser obrigado a cursar Administração para arcar com os negócios da família, e eu vou tentar uma bolsa esportiva pra qualquer lugar que aceite a minha cabeça de vento. Cada um vai para sua direção... Não me importo se eles me usam de piada, provavelmente vão esquecer a maioria das coisas do ensino médio, mas sem dúvida irão lembrar de mim. Se isso for bom para eles então está bom para mim.

Ele entregou ao mais novo alguns biscoitos com geleia de morango que preparou enquanto falava. — Mas nunca se esqueça que as coisas tem limite. Você não é burro, apenas meio avoado... Terra para Yixing o tempo todo. — Baekhyun desviou o olhar do mais novo, rindo. — E do nada você solta um comentário completamente aleatório.

— Isso é bom ou ruim?

— É engraçado. Faz com que as outras coisas sem você fiquem chatas. — Disse ao corar fortemente, até mesmo colocou as mãos nas bochechas.

Yixing voltou a sentar ao seu lado, e Baekhyun deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, comendo calmamente os biscoitos com a geleia que estavam deliciosos, e Yixing bebericando sua garrafa de suco de melancia.

— Yixing... — O mais novo afastou-se dele, olhando em seus olhos de verdade pela primeira vez aquela noite. — Você tem sido tão bom para mim. Por que você está fazendo tudo isso? O que você pretende? Espero que não seja só para se redimir pela pegadinha.

— Mas eu não me arrependo da pegadinha. — Riu anasalado. — Não tem um motivo aparente. — Yixing umideceu os lábios. Alternou o olhar algumas vezes entre os olhos e os lábios de Baekhyun, e usou o polegar para tirar um pequeno pedaço de biscoito no canto da boca do mais novo. — Eu sinto vontade de fazer as coisas por você, apenas isso. Não quero nada em troca. A gente pode vir aqui sempre que você quiser, já que gostou tanto da vista...

Baekhyun encarou novamente a cidade, que agora não tinha mais tanta graça desde que tinha a opção de admirar Yixing atrapalhando-se com a ação tão simples de passar geleia nos biscoitos, e sorriu, sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz e sortuda do mundo. Por ter aquele ser tão belo e cuidadoso para si, desejou que todos pudessem conhecer o Yixing que ele conhecia, todas as suas versões, o Yixing capitão do time de futebol, o Yixing orgulhoso de seus vídeos, o Yixing sonhador, o Yixing que estava a sua frente tentando não quebrar os biscoitos para que ficassem perfeitos para ele. Sem dúvida não iriam machucá-lo se conhecessem o Yixing que Baekhyun conhecia.

[...]

Os pais de Baekhyun haviam saído e deixado as chaves da casa com Minseok. Eles sabiam do que os meninos iam fazer e confiavam em Minseok, o amigo do filho deles que tanto os visitava.

Minseok entrava e saía da casa como um morador de anos, e Yixing olhou para ele com uma cara de paisagem ao vê-lo descer as escadas da varanda.

— Não me diga que esqueceu alguma coisa de novo? — Yixing reclamou, tentando atravessar o gramado do jardim de Baekhyun, segurando uma caixa pesada.

— Na verdade, eu esqueci sim... — Minseok tentou dizer o mais rápido possível, mas era tarde demais, Yixing já estava aborrecido. Havia ido e voltado do centro comercial quatro vezes simplesmente pois o mais novo esquecia as coisas.

— Só lamento. Agora eu não posso ir. — Yixing respondeu ao passar direto pelo mais velho, entrando na casa.

Do lado de dentro, Jongdae e Chanyeol tentavam sem sucesso desenrolar os emaranhados de um fio de led e colar nas paredes, enquanto Jongin arrumava a decoração com capricho, fazendo emaranhados de balões dourados de gás hélio e amarrando nas bordas dos móveis, deixando que os flutuantes dessem um charme para o lugar. E Kyungsoo simplesmente permaneceu sentado no sofá usando o celular. Segundo ele, ele estava dando apoio moral.

Yixing entrou na sala empurrando a porta com o pé, e colocou a caixa em cima da mesa, no meio dos petiscos que haviam feito, pastéis, morangos com chocolate, panquecas de kimchi, bolinhos de peixe e um pote com gomas de ursinho mergulhados em vodka. Yixing tirou dois bolos de dentro da caixa, posicionando um no centro da mesa e o outro guardou na geladeira.

Chanyeol e Jongdae finalmente haviam conseguido terminar com os emaranhados e prenderem as luzinhas pelos cantos da sala, deixando o ambiente todo colorido. Yixing ajeitou o bolo uma última vez, e o grupo parou para observar o que haviam feito.

— Uau. Acho que nunca fizemos algo tão bem feito. — Jongdae disse e os outros concordaram.

 _Baekhyun vai amar_ , Yixing pensou. Faltava apenas alguns poucos minutos para que chegasse das aulas de canto e iria buscar Mongryong no clubinho de cães, onde combinou de encontrar com Yixing para levá-lo para a casa.

O mais velho desceu do carro em frente ao clubinho, vendo Baekhyun acenando do outro lado da rua. Caminhou em sua direção, e abraçou Baekhyun assim que o viu, o mais apertado que pode, usando a desculpa do aniversário para tocá-lo como tanto desejava. — Feliz aniversário docinho!

Baekhyun não ficava mais alheio a seus toques, pelo contrário, os tratava com toda naturalidade do mundo. Yixing deixou um beijo molhado em sua bochecha, que o fez arrepiar-se. — Obrigado! — Disse animado seguido de uma risadinha tímida.

Não demorou muito para que o atendente do clubinho trouxesse Mongryong, e Yixing o pegou em seus braços, acariciando o topo de sua cabeça. Baekhyun abaixou à altura do cão e fez uma careta infantil para ele, que respondeu lambendo seu rosto, e os dois começaram a rir.

[...]

Zhang Yixing não sabia dizer ao certo, mas fora exatamente nesse dia, no primeiro aniversário de Baekhyun que estavam passando juntos, que realmente havia assumido para si mesmo seus sentimentos pelo mais novo. Pensava nele do amanhecer ao fim do dia, e como se não bastasse, sonhava com ele. Rindo engraçado, com cara de bravo, Yixing se derretia com os olhares do mais novo e se perdia observando seu jeito, o modo como arrumava o cabelo, como sorria sem graça, cada detalhe minúsculo junto aos outros que o fazia ser exatamente como qualquer outra pessoa no mundo - e único para Yixing.

Secretamente o inseria em seus planos, sejam recentes ou para a vida toda - deixava um espaço para Baekhyun toda vez que decidia imaginar como seria sua rotina universitária. Um dia o mais novo poderia quebrar seu coração, porém ele não ligava, queria jogar-se de cabeça nessa paixão.

Não encontrava palavras para descrever a sensação que tomou seu corpo ao ver os olhinhos de Baekhyun brilhando com a surpresa de aniversário e ele nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda sua vida. Seu coração tinha total certeza de que estava disposto a ver aquele tipo de cena por um longo tempo, enquanto durasse sua vida, queria ser capaz de levar felicidade à Baekhyun o máximo que podia.

Os garotos aproveitaram bem a festa de tarde, fizeram bastante piadas com Yixing, dançaram e ficaram bêbados. Baekhyun não bebeu e Yixing, na verdade, estava sóbrio da bebida, entretanto meio atordoado e bêbado de amor quando Baekhyun sentou em seu colo na poltrona da sala enquanto brincavam de adivinhar filmes com mímica. Lançou lhe apenas um sorrido discreto, e Yixing não soube o que fazer, apenas descansou as mãos no quadril do mais novo, tentando voltar a atenção para a brincadeira.

A noite começava a cair pelo céu, e os garotos foram embora cambaleando uns nos outros e com risadas histéricas que sem dúvida iriam incomodar a vizinhança em seu caminho para casa. Yixing não os levou de carro, disse que ficaria e não escondeu que queria passar tempo com Baekhyun.

O mais novo fechou a porta, ainda sorrindo de alguma palhaçada boba dos meninos. — Eu não acredito no quanto eles são idiotas...

Viu Yixing atrás do balcão da cozinha, de costas para ele, remexendo algo na geladeira.

— O que você está fazendo? — Aproximou-se do mais velho, que tirava um outro bolo da geladeira e colocava no balcão. — Yixing!

Suas mãos foram em direção a boca no susto, perguntando-se como era possível ter tantas surpresas em um dia, e aquela sem dúvida havia sido a melhor. E antes mesmo que Baekhyun pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Yixing o pegou em seus braços num abraço desajeitado, fungando seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro doce característico do mais novo que ele tanto amava, antes de deixar uma trilha de beijinhos estalados que faziam Baekhyun arrepiar-se e rir do fato que os dois quase perderam o equilíbrio e foram ao chão.

Baekhyun deu uma novo olhada no pequeno bolo branco, rodeado de bolinhas prateadas comestíveis e linhas cinzas, escrito em uma caligrafia bem desenhada no centro de bolo: "Byun Baekhyun, quer namorar comigo?"

— Assim do nada? — Disse olhando o bolo espetacular. Estava cheio das comidas da festa, mas com certeza havia espaço para mais um pouco.

— Não é uma prisão. — Yixing disse ao aproximar-se do mais novo por trás, passando os braços por seu quadril e beijando sua nuca. — Você pode terminar quando quiser e quebrar meu coração, mas eu faria de tudo para ter um _heartbreak_ seu. — Girou o mais novo suavemente em seus calcanhares, e Baekhyun no impulso passou a mão pelos ombros do mais velho. — A decisão é sua. Mas saiba que mesmo que a resposta seja "não" eu não vou deixar de te beijar hoje. Hoje eu quero você para mim.

— Não... — Baekhyun disse e riu. Os rostos aproximavam-se cada vez mais e o mais novo sentia a sensação gostosa de seu estômago contorcendo e todo seu corpo respondendo ao corpo de Yixing. — Mas eu sou seu hoje.

Yixing observou o rosto do mais novo por alguns segundos, a pele clara iluminada pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela da cozinha, e não importando-se com a resposta, tomou aqueles lábios para si. Encostaram as bocas por alguns segundos, e Yixing sentia-se compensado por todas as vezes que esteve encarando aquela boquinha nas últimas semanas sem poder tocá-la, ela era macia e gradualmente melhor do que esperava. Ele estava encurvado sob o mais novo pressionando-o contra o balcão, e afastou-se lentamente de Baekhyun, brevemente olhando em seus olhos.

Baekhyun sentiu algo despertar dentro de si mesmo. Seu corpo estava iniciando um estágio de euforia. O mais velho envolveu os braços em sua cintura e levemente o puxou para cima, sentando-o no balcão ao retomar o beijo. Seus lábios haviam se encontrado novamente e Baekhyun apertou o entrelaço de seus braços nos ombros do garoto.

De início apenas um roçar de lábios cada segundo mais molhadinho, até soltar um leve estalo. Yixing sugou o lábio inferior do amigo entre os seus e lentamente deslizou sua língua nele, soltando o lábio em seguida.

Baekhyun estava muito envolvido, seus corpos encaixavam e fluíam perfeitamente, mesmo quando aos beijos desceu do balcão e guiou o mais velho às cegas pelas escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Yixing segurou Baekhyun contra a porta e deslizou a própria língua num movimento suave, e as línguas se encontraram por alguns instantes, suficiente para levar Baekhyun à insanidade.

As línguas finalmente encontraram-se por completo, Yixing movendo a sua e tocando suavemente cada parte da língua de Baekhyun. A mão que estava pousada na cintura do mais novo com os dedos abertos o apertava fortemente, e ele podia sentir seu corpo esquentando cada vez mais. Procurou pela maçaneta da porta e a girou, e quase caíram ao entrar no cômodo, subitamente cambaleando em direção a cama.

Yixing soltou a boca do mais novo por alguns segundos ao colocá-lo na cama levemente como se fosse porcelana prestes a quebrar, olhando em seus olhos, um pedido mudo e gentil para que fossem à loucura.

Baekhyun estava provocando-o. Pegava a língua do garoto bem de leve com a sua língua e depois soltava e fazia novamente. Toda vez que fazia isso, Yixing apertava sua cintura um pouco mais. Suas mãos foram parar dentro da camisa do mais velho, retirando-a sem muito rodeio, onde ele arrastou as unhas. Todo o corpo do chinês estremeceu, e ele começou a beijar com mais rapidez, estava perdendo o controle.

Sentiu a mão do mais novo brincar com a borda do tecido de sua cueca, lentamente entrando ali, sentindo os dedos gelados tocaram seu corpo quente perigosamente perto de sua virilha, e antes que a mão pudesse tocar seu íntimo ele afastou-se apenas para tirar a calça jeans. Tomou uma lufada de ar e coragem se possível enquanto saia dos apertos de seus jeans, rapidamente voltando para Baekhyun.

A única coisa que sabia era que queria mais, cada vez mais daquele beijo delicioso.

Baekhyun foi acordado de seu desejo por um som familiar. Subitamente afastou o rosto de Yixing, que por uns segundos parecia anestesiado de olhos fechados. Afastou-se abruptamente de Yixing e o jogou na cama, e ele finalmente abriu os olhos no susto.

Não demorou muito para Baekhyun enxergar pelo reflexo da janela o carro de seus pais estacionando, e a mãe descendo para abrir a cerca da garagem.

— Meus pais chegaram! — Sussurrou olhando para o carro do lado de fora. Virou-se para frente e seus olhos cruzaram novamente. — Yixing, você precisa ir. — Yixing não conseguia dizer nada, apenas permaneceu o encarando, cada segundo dessa troca de olhares aumentava cada vez mais a tensão no ar. Então, sentiu Baekhyun o puxar da cama e jogando suas roupas em seus braços, empurrando-o em direção à janela. — Você precisa ir.

Os pais de Baekhyun haviam terminado de estacionar e estavam entrando na casa.

— Baekhyun, querido! De quem é aquele carro do outro lado da rua? — A mãe gritava do andar de baixo. — E por que tem um bolo de namoro no meu balcão?

Yixing estava quieto embora estivesse segurando uma crise de risos que não podia deixar escapar de jeito nenhum, seus lábios estavam comprimidos em um sorrisinho quando jogou as próprias roupas pela janela, rindo de nervoso, semi nu, com uma ereção, e para piorar, apaixonado.

Não foi embora sem antes dar uma última olhada em Baekhyun e deixá-lo após um beijo rápido. Apoiou-se na janela pendurado e caiu no chão com os pés firmes.

Baekhyun olhava aquela cena caótica da janela, de Yixing de cueca boxer branca, segurando as próprias roupas e olhando para cima, e sorriu antes de sussurrar: — Baekhyun, você é a pessoa mais bonita que eu já vi.

— O quê? — Baekhyun sussurrou de volta, escorado na janela. — Não consegui ouvir... Deixa, depois você me fala. Vai logo, vai logo.

O mais velho saiu correndo, com as roupas nas mãos. Agachado, silenciosamente pegou seus tênis na porta de Baekhyun e saiu pelo portão de madeira tentando não fazer barulho.

— Baekhyun, você aceitou o pedido? — A mãe entrou no quarto, a mão e os dedos sujos de cobertura denunciavam que ela estava cutucando a bolo.

Baekhyun tocava os próprios lábios, sorrindo amigavelmente. Deu uma rápida olhada no espelho em seu armário, vendo seu reflexo bagunçado e as bochechas coradas. — Não... — Sorriu ao secar os lábios, pensando no quanto aquele quarto silencioso era capaz de disfarçar a bagunça em seu coração. Sua boca estava muito avermelhada, meio inchada, mas nada que a mãe fosse reparar. — Não aceitei. Espera, você está comendo o meu bolo?

— Exatamente. — A mãe o deu as costas, descendo as escadas. — Não aceitou não pode comer! É o preço que se paga por um coração partido.


	5. v - tender love

Se havia pessoa mais feliz que Yixing durante aqueles últimos dias, ainda era um caso desconhecido. Havia tido o melhor final de semana do mundo, ficou deitadinho durante dois dias apenas pensando em Baekhyun, queria conhecer cada centímetro de seu corpo, para além do que podia imaginar. Queria ser próximo dele de seu próprio jeito, de um jeito diferente do que as outras pessoas podiam. Queria tocá-lo a sua maneira, os cantos de seu corpo que apenas ele poderia conhecer e mais ninguém.   
  
Ele não havia aceitado o pedido de namoro, mas isso não importava muito para Yixing, eles estavam juntos em sua cabeça e seu destino era inevitável, uma hora ou outra estariam juntos. Metade da estrada havia sido percorrida.   
  
Entrou na escola na segunda-feira de cabeça erguida, e sorriu ao ver o famigerado "VIRGEM" na porta de seu armário azul, acompanhado da assinatura de Jongin. Yixing riu debochado, abrindo a própria mochila e pegando a caneta permanente, escreveu no alto em boa caligrafia: "SEMI".   
  
— Espera aí. É isso mesmo que eu estou vendo? — Ouviu a voz de Kyungsoo e virou-se para o lado, vendo o grupo dos quatro patetas alternando o olhar entre ele e o armário. — Semi virgem? — Kyungsoo disse ao aproximar-se.   
  
— Isso mesmo que você leu. — Yixing respondeu estufando o peito, e cruzou os braços.   
  
— Como que alguém pode ser semi virgem? — Jongdae perguntava segurando o riso, perdendo a batalha em seguida ao começar a rir batendo palmas.   
  
— É uma longa história... — Yixing sinalizou para que chegassem perto. — Quando vocês foram embora...   
  
E contou tudo o que tinha acontecido de forma detalhada para os amigos enquanto caminhava em direção à sala de aula, o bando de fofoqueiros genuínos o seguindo pelos corredores e ouvindo atentamente.   
  
[...]   
  
Minseok e Baekhyun caminhavam pelos corredores da escola, Baekhyun constantemente engolindo em seco, estava começando a ficar nervoso. Por algum motivo boa parte dos alunos havia resolvido encarar ele, cochichar sobre ele. Ele sabia que era sobre ele, só não sabia o por quê, sabia apenas que estava incomodado e com uma sensação péssima. Entretanto não contou para o amigo.   
  
A surpresa veio apenas quando abriram o armário de Baekhyun para que pudesse preparar-se para a aula, e foram pegos por uma chuva de cartas, bilhetes e papéis amassados que caíram de seu armário.   
  
— O que é isso?! — Minseok exclamou ao ajoelhar-se no chão, pegando os bilhetes e lendo rapidamente algumas poucas palavras, e levou a mão à boca escondendo o espanto. — Ah, são as fãs do Yixing... Ai meu deus... Se elas soubessem o quanto ele é um imbecil.   
  
Algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor engraciavam-se com a cena dos dois ajoelhados em meio a um montinho de papel.   
  
— Como assim? — Baekhyun ajoelhou-se em sua frente, lendo rapidamente alguns bilhetes abertos. Subitamente arrepiou-se, largando o primeiro que leu e procurando por outro, logo jogando fora este também, em desespero. Passou a mão pelos cabelos escondendo o rosto marejado. — Minseok, o que está acontecendo? — Disse.   
  
— O Yixing é famosinho entre as garotas aqui na escola, você sabe.   
  
— Sim, eu sei. — Baekhyun encostou as costas no armário, olhando para os lados, com medo de todos, de tudo, com medo de estar ali, e começou a sussurrar. — Mas tinha uma ameaça de morte. Uma não, várias. Minseok... coisas horríveis sobre mim e o que querem fazer comigo.   
  
O mais novo suspirou alto, batendo a palma na mão na própria testa ao exclamar um palavrão que Baekhyun não entendeu. Baekhyun estava começando a ficar choroso e Minseok não sabia o que fazer. — Escuta, vamos conversar lá fora, ok?   
  
— E matar aula?! — Exclamou quase deixando o choro escapar.   
  
Minseok bateu a porta do armário do amigo e o pegou pelo cotovelo, calmamente o conduzindo para bem longe daquele lugar antes que tivesse uma crise choro. — É o melhor que você pode fazer hoje.   
  
[...]   
  
Minseok havia contado toda a história para Baekhyun, mesmo dois anos antes, sobre a corrida de Yixing em busca da perda da virgindade, como ele simplesmente arrumava muitas garotas e garotas pela escola, mas nunca conseguia. Yixing não conseguia como uma maldição, sempre algo vinha a ocorrer para estragar o momento. Contou também sobre as piadas entre o grupo, a pichação no armário, e as meninas de outras séries que eram obcecadas por Yixing e ele simplesmente esforçava-se para ignorá-las ou iriam estragar sua vida, como sasaengs. Baekhyun ouviu tudo com atenção, principalmente a parte sobre a virgindade de Yixing ter realmente tomado um rumo forte nos assuntos pessoais do grupo.   
  
Na escola, quatro dias haviam se passado. Era o último dia da semana quando Yixing fechou o caderno, suspirando tristonho. Tinha ciência do que tinha acontecido, de tudo que Minseok havia contado para Baekhyun. E pensando bem agora, Yixing quem deveria ter contado, para que as coisas não ficassem mal vistas ou mal entendidas como estavam. Mas como sempre, sentia-se burro e incompetente, incapaz de não se culpar por aquilo.   
  
Quatro dias sem Baekhyun, seu rendimento estava começando a ficar ruim, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em quantas aulas importantes Baekhyun devia estar perdendo, e sabia o quanto o mais novo odiava faltar aulas.   
  
Constantemente via-se preso no chat de mensagens entre os dois, com um pequeno histórico de conversa fútil de semanas antes, com Baekhyun mandando a última mensagem e não sendo respondido. Yixing resolveu apenas não correr atrás, não sabia a gravidade em que Baekhyun estava e esperava que as coisas pudessem voltar para os eixos em breve, embora decidiu dar tempo ao tempo, e dar espaço para Baekhyun como deveria ter feito desde o começo, para depois resolverem quaisquer questões. Acessa diversas vezes o canal de vídeos de Baekhyun em busca de algum novo cover, e acabava por deleitar-se com os vídeos antigos, deixando a saudade atingir-lhe sozinho em seu quarto.   
  
Byun Baekhyun era o ser dominante em seus pensamentos, vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias na semana, e sempre vinha carregado com muita saudade e culpa. Se pudesse desfazer qualquer coisa em sua vida, nunca teria de forma alguma machucado Baekhyun. Havia sido claro e sincero desde o começo, mas justamente o que precisava ser dito, ele não fora capaz de dizer. Esses eram seus pensamentos enquanto caminhava em direção à sala do diretor, de decisão tomada.   
  
Ouviu passos rápidos e o som estridente de um tênis arrastando-se pelo chão liso. Sentiu a mão de Chanyeol segurá-lo pelo cotovelo, e parou de caminhar por um segundo. — Yixing, você tem certeza disso? Você vai ser desligado do time. E o interescolar é daqui há um mês, terão vários olheiros de universidades lá. É a sua única chance.   
  
Yixing respirou fundo, mas era tarde demais, nada em sua mente seria capaz de convencê-lo do contrário. — Isso não é sobre mim, Chanyeol. É sobre algo que nunca deveria ter feito.   
  
Chanyeol agora sabia a verdade, e por deus, ele podia ter espumado de raiva quando Yixing contou para ele mais cedo no treino, quis socar o chinês até que ele começasse a falar outra língua. Mas ali, parado no meio daquele corredor após sentir a desolação do amigo, e o vendo andar calmamente à Direção, Chanyeol percebia que era algo que estava acima da sua raiva por Yixing, havia algo muito maior acontecendo do qual não estava inserido e não podia fazer nada a respeito.   
  
— Sr.a Kwon, eu vim pedir para você encerrar as atividades do Baekhyun no time de futebol.   
  
A diretora largou a papelada que estava em suas mãos na mesa. — Por quê? Ele está em punição e ficará com vocês até o final do interescolar.   
  
Yixing desviou o olhar da reitora e olhou para as próprias mãos. — Porque ele se cansa muito, e sempre reclama, chega a dar pena vê-lo tentar acompanhar o treino do time. E ele nunca gostou de estar lá. — Dizia, lembrando de todos os momentos agradáveis que teve com o mais novo durante os treinos e no vestiário, de todas as vezes que havia conseguido fazê-lo sorrir, e suspirou antes de sentenciar. — Fui eu quem fiz aquilo.   
  
A diretora retirou os óculos e os dobrou colocando na borda da blusa, olhando diretamente nos olhos do garoto. — Estou sem palavras para o que você fez. Terei que te dar uma suspensão de cinco dias. Yixing, vou ter que te desligar do time por tempo indeterminado, pelo que você fez com seu amigo e com seus colegas de time. — A diretora levantou-se para pegar a papelada que Yixing devia assinar, e parou em sua frente, olhando profundamente para o jovem que permanecia de cabeça baixa. — Eu brigaria feio com você, mas... pela sua cara dá pra ver que já aprendeu a lição. Sente-se ali e aguarde para ir para a casa.   
  
O garoto apenas assentiu positivamente e foi para seu lugar na sala, talvez para esperar pela diretora, ou talvez para chorar sozinho no cantinho escuro em que ninguém o viria.   
  
[...]   
  
No primeiro dia que Yixing foi à escola após a suspensão, logo ficou sabendo que Baekhyun voltara a frequentar as aulas, e estava presente naquele dia. O procurou por toda a escola como na primeira vez, e dessa vez inclusive foi até a biblioteca, mas nada do mais novo.   
  
Na sala de aula, quando o professor os deu uma pausa das atividades para descansar e conversar, Yixing rapidamente voltou-se para Minseok sentado ao seu lado. Não haviam conversado nada desde que tinham sentado ali para dividir a mesa na aula de química, como sempre.   
  
— Cadê ele?   
  
Minseok imediatamente revirou os olhos, como se esperasse aquela perguntasse por séculos, mas pela demora de Yixing ele tinha esperanças de que o amigo não fosse mais perguntar.   
  
— Eu não deveria dizer, mas eu quero muito que ele fique bem. Estou fazendo isso pelo Baekhyun, não por você. — Minseok o olhava com fúria. — Ele está no único lugar que você não estaria.   
  
Yixing concordou e não falou mais com o amigo durante a aula. Diferente da primeira vez, infelizmente sabia qual era o lugar.   
  
Podia jurar que estava suando frio quando parou em frente à porta da enfermaria. Mesmo o corredor havia se tornado mais escuro, e um ar gelado parecia pairar pelo local e tocar-lhe a nuca. Yixing estava esperando que imediatamente algum espírito saltasse e o pegasse pelos calcanhares, arrastando-o para aquele lugar infernal. Lá dentro teria teias de aranhas e paredes ensanguentadas, e uma enfermaria zumbi clamando pelo seu cérebro, segurando uma seringa gigante com uma agulha de metal maior que seu braço e rindo tenebrosamente. Yixing imaginou-se preso na maca por fortes cintos de couro e gritando desesperadamente por socorro enquanto aquela agulha chegava cada vez mais perto dele.   
  
Suspirou, pondo a mão na maçaneta. Precisava perder o medo de hospital e enfermarias, e fez uma nota mental de brigar com Baekhyun por aquilo, por ter que ir naquele lugar, mas logo afastando o pensando devido a incerteza de que ficariam bem.   
  
O lugar era calmo, extremamente branco e limpo. A luz do sol que entrava pelo vidro da janela e batia no piso branco dava certo contraste com o frio do ar condicionado. Não era tão amedrontador quanto esperava. Haviam duas macas para descanso do lado direito e uma delas estava envolta por uma cortina presa no teto. Yixing sentiu medo ao colocar as mãos na borda do pano, tinha certeza de que alguma enfermeira maluca pularia dali e o prenderia para poder fazer procedimentos médicos. Contudo, não era isso que o esperava quando puxou a cortina repentinamente.   
  
Baekhyun estava ali, sentado em uma poltrona e fazendo a maca de apoio para seu braço que segurava um livro. Usava um moletom rosa bebê e uma calça clara, os óculos de leitura caindo sob o nariz. Deu um leve sorrisinho para Yixing, como quem não sabia o que dizer, e de fato, não esperava vê-lo ali de qualquer forma. Tirou os fones de ouvido.   
  
Yixing na mesma hora ficou sem ar. A sala podia estar gelada, mas seu coração estava quentinho ao ver Baekhyun. A pele branca do mais novo contrastava com a curvatura de seus lábios rosados, os cabelos bagunçados pelo undercut que Baekhyun provavelmente havia acabado de cortar, o dando um ar sereno. Yixing queria apenas abraçá-lo enquanto sussurrava todas as desculpas do mundo, dizer que amou seu novo corte de cabelo, porém segurou-se respirando fundo, engolindo seus sentimentos e emoções de uma única vez até que tudo estivesse resolvido.   
  
— Você não vai fugir, não é? — Yixing perguntou.   
  
Baekhyun respirou calmamente, piscando os olhos bem devagar ao negar com a cabeça, fechando o livro.   
  
— Por que você sumiu? Estava faltando as aulas. Não me manda mensagens, não responde as minhas... — O chinês pensou em sentar na maca, porém sentiu medo, e apenas agachou na frente de Baekhyun para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos. — Em algum momento passou pela sua cabeça que eu estava morrendo de saudade?   
  
A última parte não fora planejada e pegou ambos de surpresa, Yixing por pensar alto e Baekhyun por sempre impressionar-se com a sinceridade do mais velho.   
  
Entretanto Baekhyun não podia perder seus valores. As mãos de Yixing estavam pousadas em seus joelhos, e o mais novo colocou as mãos em cima das dele, os dedinhos curiosos vagando pela pele de Yixing. — Você me quer por mim ou só para perder a virgindade?   
  
— Baekhyun, eu nunca faria isso com você. Claro que eu fiquei animado e talvez tenha contado para o pessoal... — Yixing umideceu os lábios. — Desculpe, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Espero que você me perdoe.   
  
— Ah, está tudo bem, eu só recebi algumas ameaças de morte e mensagens dizendo que eu sou um rato imundo e não deveria existir. — Baekhyun revirou os olhos.   
  
— Baekhyun, são garotas colegiais! Não vão fazer nada com você. Eu não vou deixar. — Yixing pôs as mãos no ombro do mais novo, olhando profundamente em seus olhos. — Baekhyun, estar com alguém... — Iniciou, sem saber ao certo por onde continuar, as palavras borbulhando em sua mente numa sopa de palavras e ele tentava as organizar o quanto antes. — É desenvolver uma relação juntos de altos e baixos. Conhecer um ao outro, passear só pra andar abraçadinhos, fazer cena de ciúmes, assistir filme de terror tentando demonstrar coragem quando na verdade estou com mais medo que você... te fazer sorrir, contar as horas na rotina para poder te ver, esconder alguma coisa lá em casa só para você demorar a ir embora. Estar com alguém é tudo isso... e sexo. Faz parte de tudo isso, de todo esse processo amoroso. Às vezes duas pessoas se gostam e elas transam. Ou não. — Yixing deu de ombros. — Amar é assim. Uma hora acontece de qualquer forma. Eu não me importo de esperar ou não, contanto que eu possa estar com você.   
  
Yixing estendeu a mão para segurar a do mais novo. Baekhyun lentamente levantou a mão e segurou aquela com certo receio, e levantou da poltrona. Yixing escorregou um braço para a cintura do mais novo e o puxou para si. A outro mão descansou em sua bochecha, e permaneceu alguns segundos olhando aquele rostinho lindo que tanto gostava, o pequeno raio de sol em seu dia a dia. Encostaram as testas de olhos fechados como um ímã, sem fazer nada, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro que tanto anseiavam nos últimos dias.   
  
— Nunca acredite nas palavras horríveis que você leu, Baekhyun. Você é bonito, radiante, deixa todo mundo ao seu redor mais feliz, torna a existência mais leve.   
  
Os lábios buscaram um pelo outro, logo encontraram-se em um beijo calmo e sem movimentos, apenas acariciando as bocas de forma manhosa. Yixing separou-se deixando alguns selinhos na boca do mais novo, e beijando seu rosto, suas bochechas, a pintinha embaixo do olho que tanto desejava beijar, e Baekhyun apenas recebia os beijos com os olhos fechados e um risinho tímido.   
  
— Não vai muito longe de mim não, poxa. — Yixing disse, os dedos procuraram pelo do mais novo, entrelaçando as mãos. — Você é minha preciosidade.   
  
Dessa fez fora Baekhyun quem deixou um beijo estalado e tímido nos lábios de Yixing. — Não vou mais, tá bom?   
  
Yixing sorriu assentindo, e pegou o mais novo no colo de surpresa, colocando-o na maca da enfermaria. Tomou seus lábios com mais precisão, deixando que Baekhyun o beijasse dessa vez, do jeito que tanto esperava, que tanto havia sentido falta daquele toque. Yixing segurava o quadril de Baekhyun, e o mais novo passou as pernas sobre ele, o puxando cada vez para mais perto, como se quisesse fundir com ele.   
  
Os ouvidos de Yixing estavam sendo agraciados pelos pequenos sons manhosos que Baekhyun soltava entre os beijos, e sentiu aquele fulgor nascendo entre eles novamente, empurrando Baekhyun lentamente deitado na maca da enfermaria, aproveitando que o mais novo não estava hesitando um segundo sequer, e subiu em cima dele.   
  
O mais velho cortou os beijos estalados por alguns segundos, descendo ao beijar o pescoço de Baekhyun, brincando com a carne macia entre seus lábios. Sabia que o mais novo pôde sentir seu membro quando o puxou para baixo, novamente entrelaçando as pernas em Yixing e arriscou uma investida breve, que faz o mais novo gemer manhoso mais um vez, dessa vez mais alto e desejoso do que durante os beijos.   
  
As mãos de Yixing buscaram pela borda da calça do mais novo, e Baekhyun afastou-se de Yixing apenas para ver seu rosto, os lábios mais avermelhados que o normal e a pupila dilatada denunciava seu desejo por ele naquele momento, e Baekhyun não estava muito diferente dele quando retomou o beijo, deixando que Yixing desabotoasse os botões de sua calça e abrisse seu zíper.   
  
Os garotos ouviram o som da cortina da maca em que estavam sendo bruscamente empurrada para o lado. Baekhyun, no susto, pôs as mãos no peito de Yixing e o empurrou para cima. Não teria sido um desastre se o joelho de Yixing não estivesse mal posicionado na cama e em poucos segundos rolou para o lado, caindo de cara no chão.   
  
— Desculpa, mãe. — Baekhyun disse sem graça, tentando disfarçar ao colocar a borda do moletom em cima do zíper aberto.   
  
— Mãe?!! — Yixing exclamou do chão, rapidamente se recompondo e levantando. Viu uma mulher que não parecia muito velha, talvez apenas o dobro da idade de Baekhyun, vestindo o uniforme da enfermaria com as letras "Enfª Byun" bordados em rosa em sua blusa branca.   
  
Estava tudo arruinado e Yixing tinha certeza que aquela mulher iria o dar uma, ou quem sabe três injeções para puni-lo por estar aos beijos com seu filho. Yixing realmente esperava que a mulher não o punisse com injeções, e ele imploraria por isso se precisasse.   
  
O chinês quase desmaiou ali mesmo, sua cabeça buscava incessantemente por desculpas ou qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer para amenizar a situação cortante e não trazer mais problemas para Baekhyun, quando a mulher abriu um sorriso amigável direcionado à seu filho.   
  
— Eu quem deveria pedir desculpas, acabei ouvindo tudo ali da sala de medicamentos. — A moça sorriu de canto. — Tive que interromper. Baekhyun, esse é o garoto do bolo? — Ela rodeou a maca e estendeu uma mão para Yixing, o ajudando a levantar-se do chão. — Meu filho, você é muito insensível!   
  
— Eu?! — Baekhyun finalmente arrastou-se para fora da maca, a expressão inacreditando nas palavras da mãe. — Mas eu te contei-   
  
Baekhyun foi interrompido por Yixing, que com as mãos ao lado do corpo fazia uma reverência em frente a mulher. — Sra Byun, me perdoe por desrespeitar o seu local de trabalho. Por favor não me dê uma injeção.   
  
A moça caiu na gargalhada. — Se você quebrar o coração dele, vai me restar apenas essa opção.   
  
Yixing olhou para Baekhyun, e ambos sorriram um para o outro. — Eu não vou.   
  
E Baekhyun sentiu aquelas palavras em seu estômago com um choque de realidade amigável. Era mútuo, e não precisava mais esconder-se ou esconder o que sentia. Tudo estava resolvido entre eles, e apenas esperava que Yixing não pisasse na bola novamente, mas dessa vez sentia que tudo iria ficar bem. A mãe levantou o polegar em positivo com um sorrisinho, voltando para a porta no canto da sala onde ficava o armário de medicamentos.   
  
— E Sra Byun, se me permite dizer... — Yixing iniciou e o mais novo arregalou os olhos, esperando pela sentença que viria. — A senhora devia estar muito feliz quando fez o Baekhyun, porque sinceramente, olha para isso-   
  
O mais velho sentiu três tapinhas de Baekhyun em seu ombro e ouviu várias reclamações do mais novo, mas não se importou pois agora o tinha novamente, e ao mesmo tempo que sentia os tapinhas leves o puxava para si pela cintura, tentando beijar aquele pequeno ser raivoso em seus braços.


	6. vi - lucky one

Baekhyun e Yixing estudaram juntos uma última vez aquela semana. Ficaram até tarde na biblioteca, Baekhyun havia feito uma última remessa de questões para o mais velho, com perguntas que sem dúvida estariam na prova de química. Yixing estava resolvendo as perguntas, e de forma automática, sua mão esquerda ia lentamente em direção à coxa de Baekhyun, que digitava algo em seu celular. O mais novo descia sua mão e a encaixava na de Yixing. Era o único momento em que o mais velho se sentia confortável e pronto para a prova, e era uma decepção que não pudesse segurar a mão de Baekhyun durante todos os exames.

Namoravam-se por olhares apaixonados mesmo sentando longe no refeitório, Yixing no meio de seu grupo de patetas e Baekhyun algumas mesas depois, no meio de seu clube do livro, ouvindo com atenção alguns de seus colegas com comentários literários, vez ou outra dando algumas olhadelas em Yixing e baixando a cabeça em um sorriso bobo.

Era o primeiro dia da semana de exames, a última do ano. O horário escolar estava reduzido e Yixing entrava na escola torcendo para que pudesse ver Baekhyun o mais rápido possível. Não necessariamente grudar nele, mas as vezes apenas estar no mesmo ambiente que ele o deixava mais contente.

Chanyeol acompanhava Yixing pelos corredores, tentando manter uma conversa com o amigo que não envolvesse o interescolar, o que era difícil, visto que futebol era seu maior gosto em comum. Não queria fazê-lo ficar triste ao lembrar que ficaria fora do jogo. Chanyeol apenas fazia qualquer pergunta sobre Baekhyun e deixava que o amigo ficasse horas falando.

Pararam em frente ao armário de Yixing e o chinês olhou aquele retângulo vermelho de metal, pela primeira vez impressionado em uma segunda-feira.

Não havia nada escrito.

— Está bem. Ou alguém deduziu que eu perdi a virgindade, ou... — Yixing olhou para os lados, mas não encontrou nenhum de seus amigos, apenas olhares curiosos de outros alunos.

Era engraçado, seu maior desejo era um dia chegar na escola e não terem pixado seu armário, não ter que lidar com aquilo, e agora quando isso havia acontecido, ele simplesmente não conseguia entender o quão estranho estava sendo.

— Alô! — Gritou caso seus amigos estivessem escondidos ou nos corredores ao lado. — Eu continuo virgem!

Chanyeol apertou os olhos em frente ao armário, e apontou com o indicador. — O que é isso?

Yixing olhou para o canto superior do armário, reparando ao lado da cantoneira um quase minúsculo "virgem" escrito e com uma carinha sorridente ao lado, a mesma carinha sorridente e caligrafia que Baekhyun usava para corrigir as questões que entregava à Yixing.

Yixing sorriu largo, seguido de uma risada tímida. Estava sendo piada por mais uma segunda-feira - e não poderia ser melhor. _Ele_ era o único que podia fazer aquilo de seu jeito, e Yixing amaria de qualquer forma.

[...]

Minseok estava arrumando as coisas na própria mesa quando viu Baekhyun entrar. Yixing estava ao seu lado na porta, beijou a bochecha do mais novo antes de soltar sua mão e deixá-lo ir. Minseok escondeu um sorriso, pelo menos estava tudo bem. Na semana de provas os alunos eram divididos por inicial do nome, o que aproximou os melhores amigos.

Baekhyun sentou ao lado do amigo, a cabeça ainda pensando no beijinho que havia ganhado, nem ao menos tirou a mochila das costas.

— Você vê isso nele? — Minseok perguntou ao virar-se para trás, os braços apoiados na mesa do amigo. Baekhyun fez uma expressão confusa e Minseok percebeu que teria que explicar. — Amor, Baekhyun. Você vê isso no Yixing? Você sempre andava por aí falando que queria um príncipe, alguém para te amar, fazer juras de amor e altas loucuras por você... Eu acho que ele está longe disso, dessa coisa de amor que você tanto fala.

Baekhyun comprimiu os lábios, e abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Yixing imediatamente vinha em sua cabeça. Era óbvio que ele pensava em amor, mesmo sendo tão cedo e mesmo que não namorassem ainda, algo viria a acontecer num futuro próximo. Se Zhang Yixing possuía defeitos, Baekhyun apenas não havia os encontrado ainda. Ele de fato era o príncipe encantado, mas só ele sabia disso, pois Yixing provava isso exclusivamente para ele todos os dias.

Todas as demonstrações de Yixing haviam sido apenas entre eles dois. Desde o mirante, ao bolo e à enfermaria, Baekhyun percebia que Yixing realmente não estava preocupado com o que os outros viam ou com o que pensavam dele, ele apenas queria ser bom para Baekhyun e fazê-lo feliz.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e sorriu. — Para falar a verdade... Ele é sim um príncipe. É um doce e tem um ótimo coração. Antes eu queria que todo mundo conhecesse o Yixing que eu conheço, mas agora, eu fico feliz de ter esse Yixing só para mim. Isso pode ser egoísta... mas eu me sinto tão bem.

Minseok revirou os olhos. Ele até queria manter uma conversa com o amigo, mas Baekhyun já estava novamente encarando o nada, os pensamentos perdidos, provavelmente em Yixing enquanto quase babava, e ele apenas virou-se para frente em sua mesa, rindo de como as coisas da vida aconteciam.

[...]

_"babe você pode me levar no mirante de novo?"_

_"claro. tudo por você. ~^"_

_"te pego às 20h?"_

O carro de Yixing parou em frente à casa do mais novo, e ele pode vê-lo na varanda, seus pais estavam sentados no pequeno balanço de madeira enquanto conversavam. O mais novo iluminou-se ao ver a caminhonete velha, rapidamente despedindo-se de seus pais.

Yixing encurvou-se no banco e colocou a cabeça na reta da janela, acenando para os pais de Baekhyun, que sorriram de volta.

Baekhyun fora o caminho todo com um braço jogado por trás do pescoço de Yixing, acariciando sua orelha em uma posição agradável para ambos. Yixing amava essa intimidade de toques que criaram, e que vinha de forma natural do próprio Baekhyun, que quando menos esperava já estava tocando Yixing de alguma forma, nem que fosse apenas encostando os pés nos do mais velho embaixo da mesa enquanto estudavam. Passavam pelo caminho escuro da estrada, mas dessa vez Baekhyun não tinha medo, apenas um curioso bem estar, que ele desconfiava ser amor.

Sentiram o balanço do carro cessar e Baekhyun levantou o olhar de seu aplicativo de músicas para o vidro do carro, vendo a iluminada cidade de Sokcho e a praia, com o porto industrial fechado e o mar calmo, ainda mais deslumbrante do que quando estiveram ali para o primeiro encontro.

Baekhyun sorriu de canto lembrando o quanto aquele dia havia sido precioso, deitado em Yixing e agarrando seus braços enquanto observavam a bela paisagem, que não mais bela que o sentimento carinhoso e doce que sentiam um pelo outro, que vinha leve e fresco como uma brisa de verão e um picolé de limão. Definitivamente, o amor adolescente era como um picolé de limão no verão, leve e bobo, sem precisar pensar demais, apenas relaxar. Yixing havia desprendido o cinto e olhava para Baekhyun, batucando os dedos em sua coxa, seu rosto tão próximo ao mais novo que podia sentir seu cheirinho de orvalho e lavanda, lentamente aproximando seu nariz do mais novo até que lhe tocasse os cabelos, fungando ali os fios macios, e Yixing amava o cheiro característico daqueles cabelos. Podiam ficar assim por horas apenas namorando com pequenos toques, as vezes tímidos, as vezes mais ousados.

Baekhyun podia ouvir Yixing respirar bem fundo e alto, e queria saber o que o deixava dessa forma, mas sabia com todas as letras que era o que sentia por ele. Yixing sempre respirava bem fundo quando ficavam sozinhos, como se ainda tentasse acreditar que alguém tão maravilhoso quanto Baekhyun pudesse existir.

— Obrigado. — Baekhyun disse baixinho, quase inaudivel, enquanto olhava as mãos de Yixing tocaram as suas em seu colo.

— Pelo que, meu bem? — Yixing perguntou confuso, se o mais novo estivesse preocupado com a gasolina gasta ou qualquer outra coisa ele faria de tudo para confortar o mais novo. Apertou as mãos do garoto fortemente entre as suas, levando-as para sua boca em uma série de beijos lentos.

Baekhyun apenas permaneceu parado observando os beijinhos apaixonantes que Yixing espalhava em suas mãos, piscando lentamente.

— Por me trazer aqui. Mesmo se um dia não estivermos mais juntos, eu ainda vou lembrar desse lugar e carregar uma ótima memória daqui, e de você.

— Não estamos juntos. — Yixing riu e encostou o nariz no do mais novo, deixando um beijo desajeitado em seu rosto, beijando apenas metade de seu lábio superior. — Você não aceitou o meu pedido de namoro. — Yixing afastou-se dele e retomou sua postura no banco do motorista. — Nem o do bolo, nem o do passeio no shopping. — Ele contava nos dedos indignado as diversas vezes em que havia feito o pedido. — Nem o da semana de provas, nem aquele na casa do Kyungsoo... Eu sei que eu estava bêbado, ok? Mas eu ainda tenho certeza do que eu quero-

Yixing sentiu três dedos gentilmente tocarem a parte de baixo de seu queixo quando foi pego de surpresa por um beijo de Baekhyun, que havia calado sua boca no mesmo instante.

O mais novo afastou brevemente o rosto, apenas para olhar nos olhos de Yixing. — Continue tentando, está bem?

Claro que ele continuaria, iria ao último segundo até que aquele garoto fosse seu. Assentiu positivamente com um sorriso e estava prestes a voltar a discursar só pra Baekhyun o calar com um beijo novamente, quando se alterou ao sentir as pernas do mais novo ao lado de seu corpo. Baekhyun havia sentado em seu colo no banco do motorista, e os dedos agéis na manivela empurrando o banco um pouco para trás, para suas costas não serem machucadas pelo volante. 

— O que você está fazendo? — Yixing pensou alto, mas não se importava realmente com o que o mais novo estava fazendo, apenas sabia que estava gostando e queria mais. Passou os braços pela cintura do garoto, ajeitando o corpo de Baekhyun em seu colo.

Um carro qualquer passou na estrada do mirante, entretanto o casal de amantes tão pouco percebeu quando Baekhyun acomodava-se no colo de Yixing, sugando o lábio inferior do mais velho entre os seus enquanto as mãos pousavam em seu rosto. Yixing ficou parado apenas sentindo o prazer daquela sequência de toques, deixando o mais novo dominar seu corpo o quanto desejasse, e de forma alguma fugiria como Baekhyun costumava fazer.

Sentiu os lábios molhados do mais novo em seu pescoço, mordendo a região levemente, e pressionando sua língua no momento seguinte, movimentando-a de baixo para cima lentamente, transformando a dor em uma sensação deliciosa que levaria Yixing à loucura.

Finalmente a boca do mais novo tomou a sua, cessando a sensação cortante que estava de tocá-lo, e surpreendeu-se ao sentir as mãos de Baekhyun em seu pescoço apertando sem machucar, guiando o beijo lento e insaciável que parecia não ser suficiente para os dois ao tentarem buscar mais contato e proximidade. Yixing tomou a liberdade para descer as mãos do quadril de Baekhyun, abrindo bem as mãos e tocando a bunda do mais novo o máximo que conseguia, apertando e puxando o garoto para si, fazendo-o gemer manhoso entre o beijo.

Baekhyun terminou o beijo deixando alguns selinhos tímidos pelo rosto do mais velho, e permaneceu ali sentado em seu colo, pôs a cabeça em seu ombro o abraçando confortavelmente, ajeitado como um ursinho no colo de Yixing. Os dois não falavam nada, pareciam apenas absorver a energia do beijo caloroso que havia acabado de acontecer. Yixing amava ficar em lugares apertados com Baekhyun onde podia ter o mais novo todo para si, sem correr o risco de fugas.

— Eu tenho algo para você. — O mais novo disse, saindo do colo de Yixing e voltando para o banco do carona, pegando algo que havia colocado no banco de trás, entregando em suas mãos.

Yixing observou a sacola satisfeito por ganhar um presente e com a adrenalina de não saber o que esperar, não tardando em abrir.

— Eu conversei com a diretora... Disse tudo, eu disse até que estávamos namorando para poder convencê-la. Tive que tentar explicar o que você fez com o pó de mico só para ficar mais próximo de mim.

— Você vai jogar no meu lugar?

— Não, seu tonto. Abre logo.

Inicialmente Yixing não reconheceu as cores, mas ao ver o símbolo da escola imediatamente escancarou a sacola, revelando a camiseta especial do time de futebol para o interescolar, com seu nome e número grifado atrás.

— Eu amoleci o coração dela. — Baekhyun riu anasalado. — O desempenho dos meninos caiu sem você... Um time não tem sincronia sem seu líder, o interescolar seria um desastre sem você e todos sabem disso.

Yixing estava sem palavras, um turbilhão de coisas passava em sua cabeça, a vibração da felicidade em saber que participaria do campeonato, e pela iniciativa ter partido de Baekhyun. Ele estava pesquisando alternativas de arcar com as despesas da faculdade que queria, e agora poderia estar em campo competindo pela tão esperada bolsa esportiva.

O mais novo não sabia da importância que os jogos poderiam ter na vida de Yixing, mas queria vê-lo jogar a partida tão importante do qual ele havia falado o ano inteiro.

— Incrível, Baekhyun! — Disse olhando para a camisa com os olhos marejados, mas logo fungou afastando aquela vontade de chorar, e deu um beijinho um pouco abaixo da orelha do mais novo, sussurrando manhoso: — Agora... Pode falar que você fez por mim e não pelo time?

Baekhyun deu dois tapinhas na coxa do mais velho, rindo. — Ok, eu fiz por você.

[...]

O tão esperado dia havia chegado, e Yixing não podia estar mais tranquilo. Era uma segunda-feira e por sorte não precisou chegar nem perto de seu armário, a escola inteira havia feito uma pausa em seus compromissos para o campeonato escolar. Jogariam em casa no campo da escola do qual os jogadores conheciam muito bem. O outro time já havia chegado.

Mas nada disso livrou Yixing de chegar no vestiário de seu time e encontrar "VIRGEM" grifado em todos os armários. Yixing simplesmente paralisou, não acreditava que haviam perdido tanto tempo com aquilo. O tipo de coisa que só acontece uma vez na vida. Chanyeol estava sentado no final do banco de madeira, filmando a expressão impagável de Yixing. Assim que o chinês percebeu estar sendo filmado, pegou o celular da mão de Chanyeol e apontou para o próprio rosto, fazendo uma careta para o vídeo. — Olha aqui, eu não sou trouxa por ser virgem. — E tornou a filmar os armários. — Trouxa foi quem perdeu tempo fazendo isso.

— Eles não sabiam qual armário você usaria. — Chanyeol disse.

— Cala a boca. Eu não vou usar é nenhum. — Yixing encerrou o vídeo e jogou o celular no amigo, que por sorte conseguiu segurar o aparelho. — Você não devia estar se preparando?

— Eu estava, mas os seus amigos e o seu namorado clichê vieram fazer essa bagunça.

— Ele não é meu namorado e isso não é um clichê, ok? Ele nem é nerd. — Disse, sentando-se ao lado do amigo para calçar as chuteiras.

— E você não é o capitão do time fortão, querido por todas e temido por todos. — Chanyeol respondeu atrevido.

— Mas eu sou o melhor do time de futebol. Fui o primeiro a ser escolhido pela treinadora.

— Por que ninguém queria entrar pra essa merda! — Chanyeol disse e riu, e em poucos segundos a chuteira de Yixing estava chocando-se com seu rosto.

Do lado de fora, o grupo de amigos acomodava-se na arquibancada. Baekhyun ficou mais embaixo, onde podia ver Yixing com mais precisão, e estava ansioso para poder olhar para ele durante todo o jogo, amava ver Yixing jogando, a expressão séria e concentrada, com a pele adotando um tom rosado, as veias obstruídas saltando, e suado. Baekhyun lambia os lábios só em pensar. Aquilo o fazia ter inúmeros pensamentos impuros.

Em seu lugar da arquibancada podia ver também seus pais, a mãe vestida com o uniforme de enfermeira sentada do outro lado do campo, o pai paramédico e um amigo de prontidão para lidar com eventuais emergências, e Baekhyun esperava que nenhum dos três fossem necessários aquele dia.

Kyungsoo sentou no banco acima de Baekhyun, e cutucou seu ombro lhe entregando o pacote de pipoca que havia comprado para ele e para Minseok. — Meus pais não estão em casa e comprei quatro caixas de cerveja. — Disse para o grupo. — Se o Yixing perder a gente leva o time vencedor lá pra casa e comemora assim mesmo.

No campo, os jogadores do time inimigo entravam em formação.

— Ele vai perder. — Jongdae disse e acomodou-se na cadeira, colocando óculos escuros.

— Ele não vai. — Baekhyun disse rapidamente lançando um olhar acirrado para trás onde morava a negatividade. Ele e Minseok confiavam em Yixing, mas os amigos de trás não.

Baekhyun finalmente viu Yixing entrar em campo, dando alguns pulinhos e depois riu ao ver as líderes de torcida do primeiro ano fazerem um trocadilho e uma dança com seu nome. O mais novo achou muito fofo quando Yixing percebeu a presença dos pais de Baekhyun e os cumprimentou. Era reconfortante saber que gostavam dele, os dias mais felizes na casa de Baekhyun eram quando avisava seus pais que Yixing estaria para o jantar, a família ficava radiante. E ele dizia "meu namorado isso" "meu namorado aquilo" mesmo não aceitando nenhum pedido de Yixing. Era mais divertido assim.

O jogo estava ocorrendo normalmente, Baekhyun não entendia muito bem, mas graças aos comentários de Jongdae e Jongin, parecia que estava tudo bem. O time conseguiu manter uma diferença de quatro gols e tudo caminhava para a vitória, iriam ganhar de qualquer jeito.

Baekhyun talvez tenha olhado mortalmente algumas vezes para as líderes de torcida quando Yixing mandou um beijo para elas, até mesmo desceu alguns bancos na arquibancada onde Yixing pôde vê-lo com mais precisão e agora mandava uma piscadela para ele toda vez que passava, fazendo Baekhyun olhar para as líderes de torcida com um sorriso vitorioso ao ver o desânimo das meninas.

O estádio parou quando Yixing manteve a bola em seu pé esquerdo por alguns segundos, olhando em volta e por cima dos ombros procurando pelos inimigos. Baekhyun dessa vez entendeu o que estava acontecendo e prendeu a respiração, o público lentamente cessando o burburinho enquanto o chinês concentrava-se em sua jogada e não tardou em driblar um dos garotos de prostração em sua frente tentando impedi-lo, correndo incessantemente em direção ao gol.

E por último momento, Yixing canalizou toda a força em seu chute destro em direção ao gol.

Teria sido um ótimo gol, quem sabe se calculasse melhor, Baekhyun levou à mão a boca escondendo a própria expressão ao ver a bola passando direto por cima do gol e sumindo pelos ares. O goleiro do outro time nem ao menos havia feito esforço para algo. Na bancada de baixo, os olheiros de faculdade iniciaram um burburinho entre si.

Yixing permaneceu olhando para o gol incrédulo, mas logo fechou a boca aberta e coçou a nuca, engolindo em seco. O jogo precisava continuar. Baekhyun queria sair correndo e abraçar o garoto demonstrando para ele que estava tudo bem, mas não podia, continuou sentado na arquibancada mordendo os lábios, as mãos segurando fortemente no banco enquanto repetia para si mesmo que precisava esperar o jogo terminar.

E assim que ouviu a ressonância do apito final, Baekhyun deu um pulo de seu assento, rapidamente contornando as placas de madeira que os separavam do campo, e correu em direção à seu amor. Os outros membros do time estavam preocupados em levantar no ar o craque do time que havia feito os gols, mas Baekhyun tinha outros planos.

Yixing estava meio alheio e absorto a situação, sabia que o time havia ganhado, embora a insegurança havia o acertado em cheio. Ficou parado olhando os colegas de time levantarem Sungjae ao ar, comemorando. E então, sentiu os braços de Baekhyun passaram por seu torso, e a cabeça do mais novo encostando em seu peito, e foi como se uma luz iluminasse seus pensamentos, e ele cambaleou um pouco para trás com a força que Byun veio. O mundo parou para ele quando seus próprios braços lentamente devolveram o abraço apertado e caloroso que estava recebendo.

— Você ganhou, amor! Parabéns. Número um no meu coração. — Ouviu Baekhyun dizer, meio abafado pelo abraço e pela gritaria de metade da escola que também havia invadido o gramado, mas alto suficiente para adentrar os ouvidos do mais velho e tocar-lhe diretamente o coração.

E logo sentiu mais toques em seu torso, mãos de todos os lados. Jongin, Jongdae, Minseok, Kyungsoo e mesmo Chanyeol que havia deixado o resto do time de lado para adentrar o abraço coletivo que estavam dando um Yixing, que era um misto de alegria e outras sensações agradáveis. Yixing estava um pouco decepcionado com ele mesmo, sabia que seu rendimento havia abaixado pela falta de treino e pelo jogo repentino, e ainda assim havia tentado ter seu momento de brilhar diante dos jurados que ofereciam as bolsas esportivas, e ele não havia cumprido as expectativas. O time tinha ganhado e conquistado o troféu do interescolar, embora Yixing tenha perdido a oportunidade e teria que buscar por outras alternativas pra cursar uma universidade.

Após o abraço e no meio de tanta animação, Yixing pôs Baekhyun em suas costas, e o mais novo segurou-se com as pernas em seu quadril, apoiando em seus ombros. Minseok não tardou em tirar uma foto, com Baekhyun e Yixing fazendo o símbolo V com as mãos, registrando o momento.

Yixing carregou Baekhyun para fora do campo, ignorando as líderes de torcida que pediram foto com ele. Queria apenas sair dali, tomar um bom banho e ficar agarradinho com Baekhyun o máximo que pudesse, restavam apenas algumas semanas de aula antes de se formarem, e não sabia a gravidade da mudança que entraria em suas vidas, se iriam se separar ou ficar quase sem tempo. Precisava aproveitar cada segundo que restava.

[…]

Yixing não conseguia acreditar na velocidade em que os dias passavam - em um final de semana estava cochilando com Baekhyun no tapete felpudo do mais velho depois da aula, os dois roncando leve, caídos desajeitadamente um por cima do outro, ainda com as roupas da escola e as mochilas jogadas no chão ao lado. Era uma plena tarde de primavera, os óculos de Baekhyun estavam tortos no rosto e Yixing passava um braço por sua barriga, respirando calmamente no cochilo após o almoço.

A avó de Yixing entrou na casa com passos leves, embora não leves o suficiente fazendo com que Yixing despertasse brevemente. A senhora levantou o polegar positivo para o mais novo, com um sorriso. — Precisamos conversar. — Sussurrou.

Yixing assentiu positivamente e retirou o braço lentamente de Baekhyun, extremamente concentrado em não acordar o mais novo, que dormia meio torto apoiando as costas no sofá. Pegou seu óculos para não quebrar e o colocou sobre a mesa. Baekhyun resmungou algo e virou para o lado, acomodando-se no tapete o máximo que este permitia. O mais velho riu e foi para a cozinha conversar com a avó.

— Hoje de manhã recebemos uma ligação da universidade. — Ela disse baixinho, mas não sussurrando. — Eles querem te dar a bolsa esportiva completa.

— Mas como? — Yixing respondeu sentando-se à mesa, incrédulo. — Eu não consegui fazer o meu gol que tinha tudo para dar certo...

— Você não jogou mal... — Baekhyun surgiu à porta da cozinha, cruzando os braços. Os olhos meio inchados por despertar e as bochechas estavam meio avermelhadas. Yixing riu, sabia que o mais novo não entendia de futebol. Entretanto, era um ponto importante, Yixing não podia negar que seu desempenho havia sido bom afinal. Mesmo não sendo o craque do jogo, mesmo não sendo a peça chave e não cometendo nenhum gol, ainda assim, não havia ido mal.

Puxou o mais novo para sentar em seu colo e o agarrou pela cintura. — Nós vamos ao baile juntos? — Mudou de assunto, a presença de Baekhyun era tão importante em sua vida que deixou para comemorar a bolsa de estudos em alguma outra hora.

— Provavelmente não.

— Você não vai aceitar se eu pedir, não é? — O mais velho comprimiu os lábios.

Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente. — Claro que não.

Yixing aumentou o aperto em sua cintura, quase esmagando o mais novo ao deixar uma série de beijos em seu pescoço. — E o que eu preciso fazer para você aceitar? — Perguntou. Na verdade, sempre desejara fazer aquela pergunta, entender o motivo de Baekhyun nunca aceitar seus pedidos de namoro. Aquilo não o intrigava muito, pois era do tipo que gostava de deixar as coisas simplesmente acontecerem. Porém as vezes, apenas as vezes, sentia vontade de ter explicações.

— Você teria que ser um príncipe, me buscar em casa com uma carruagem, ser educado, ser leal, cuidar de mim. E dançaríamos juntos à meia noite, correndo contra o tempo, sendo guiados no escuro pelo amor... — Baekhyun dizia olhando para o nada, balançando as pernas no ar.

— Espera aí... o seu maior objetivo amoroso é Cinderela?

— Era. Mas olha para você... estamos mais para A Princesa e o Sapo.

— Sim, mas ao invés de me transformar com um só beijo eu preciso de vários. — Yixing disse e em seguida sentiu os lábios do mais novo deixando um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz. — E quando eu estiver completamente transformado, você vai aceitar meus pedidos?

— Talvez. — Baekhyun respondeu, e permaneceram ali pela tarde, namorando preguiçosamente na cozinha, com uns toques bobos aqui e ali, nada muito concreto. A virgindade de Yixing não o incomodava mais, não o deixava cabisbaixo. Pensamentos sobre essa questão eram imediatamente absolvidos toda vez que sentia os lábios de Baekhyun nos seus. Não havia nada de errado. E ele percebia estar exatamente onde devia estar, e que as coisas deviam ser exatamente como eram.

[…]

Baekhyun atrapalhou-se mais uma vez tentando encher o próprio copo com ponche - a vasilha redonda e a concha pareciam simplesmente não fazer sentido, o conteúdo caía mais fora do copo do que dentro. Yixing sem dúvidas estaria fazendo piadas com ele... se ele estivesse ali.

Estava irritado mais uma vez com a concha do ponche, ouvindo uma música lenta - Like I'm Gonna Lose You, e se perguntava por que as músicas românticas precisavam tocar por mais do que dez minutos em uma festa de formatura.

Recostou-se na parede ao canto da festa, vendo alguns casais dançando agarrados na pista de dança. Chanyeol e Jongdae tinham pares, Jongin havia resolvido não ir e Minseok era muito fã de dançar sozinho, o que de fato não era o forte de Baekhyun, quando parou para observar.

A baixa luz e o pequeno globo espelhado que espalhava pequenos feixes reluzentes por todo o salão, iluminando a pela das pessoas, os balões vermelhos e as tiras prateadas coladas no teto. A bancada dos professores e alguns alunos observavam os casais na pista de dança, julgando-os ao escolher o rei e a rainha do baile. Baekhyun deu um belo gole no ponche, e lembrou que Kyungsoo disse para encontrá-lo no banheiro caso quisesse batizar as bebidas. Contudo, Baekhyun hesitou ao aproximar-se do banheiro, dando meia volta em um corredor qualquer na saída do ginásio da escola.

Nada poderia distraí-lo da ausência de Yixing.

Andava com dificuldade pelos corredores - o comitê do baile havia combinado de encher os corredores com balões até a altura da cintura, para evitar que os alunos ficassem andando pela escola durante a noite. Mas a ação havia apenas tornado-se um ato bonito, Baekhyun estava achando simplesmente incrível caminhar com os balões tocando-lhe o corpo, observando as paredes de cores claras, os armários vermelhos e o piso branco, recordando dos momentos que havia tido em poucos meses naquela escola, que haviam sido melhores que os vários anos na escola anterior.

Ele prometeu para si mesmo que curtiria a festa sem o mais velho, que isso não seria um problema, que o evento seria ótimo e uma boa lembrança de qualquer forma. E quando terminou o corredor de balões e parou em frente ao armário de Yixing - o último armário do último corredor, tudo fazia sentido.

Pegou a caneta permanente em seu bolso - havia a colocado lá sem razão quando saiu de casa, apenas sentiu vontade, e deixou um recado para Yixing, que o mais velho nunca veria. Alguns dias antes, Yixing havia resolvido toda a documentação de formação e havia dito que nunca mais pisaria naquela escola, e decidiu que não iria ao baile por razões desconhecidas.

Baekhyun havia terminado de escrever e guardou a caneta novamente no bolso. Ouvia a música do baile no ginásio ecoar pelos corredores numa tonalidade abafada, e sorriu ao olhar para o lado e perceber a protuberância entre os balões azuis.

Viu Yixing sair do meio das bexigas, segurando uma em frente à seu rosto ao caminhar em direção ao mais novo e parar em sua frente. Yixing lentamente tirou o balão do meio dos dois, finalmente revelando seu rosto com um sorriso. Baekhyun gargalhou como uma criança, a língua entre os dentes, não escondendo a felicidade misturada com saudade. — Você veio... — Ele olhou Yixing de cima à baixo, usava um terno preto sutilmente justo.

— Você disse que tinha algo para me dizer, e eu não consegui esperar... — Yixing jogou o balão no ar, e pegou nas mãos de Baekhyun, segurando-as entre as suas. — Era isso que você queria me dizer? — Sinalizou para a porta do armário.

— Sim. — Baekhyun seguiu o olhar de Yixing para a porta vermelha.

— "Eu te amo". — Acabaram lendo juntos, as vozes ecoando em uníssono.

Sorriram um para o outro. Não estavam namorando, mas tudo bem, se amavam. Yixing tinha o dono do sorriso mais lindo do mundo apenas para si. Baekhyun dizia que o perfume do mais velho era melhor do que cem rosas juntas. E todos esses pequenos detalhes que eram ditos sem uma única palavra, apenas com beijos e sentimentos.

Yixing estava fazendo muitas juras silenciosas quando encostou Baekhyun delicadamente em seu próprio armário, beijando-o enquanto entrelaçavam os dedos ao lado do corpo. Yixing podia abraça-lo e sussurrar em seu ouvido que ali era o melhor lugar do mundo, podia olhar em seus olhos e contar a verdade.

— Foi muito lindo te ver pela primeira vez e pensar de primeira, sem questionar: eu quero.

Yixing sorriu ao lembrar da primeira vez que viu Baekhyun pelo vidro da porta da sala, acenando. Baekhyun estava há uma semana observando Yixing, e o mais velho finalmente havia notado sua presença. E havia sido arrebatador. Mas ele temia a paixão, a única coisa que Baekhyun desejava era um amor de verdade e não apenas uma foda de fim de festa, o que teria acontecido se ele tivesse dado aberturas. Yixing fez questão de mostrá-lo o quanto estava errado, e o quando amá-lo poderia ser muito bom, mais nada se comparava ao deixar-se ser amado.

Não estavam namorando, Yixing continuava virgem, e lá fora no estacionamento, três garotos meio bêbados - que eles bastante conheciam - faziam questão de pichar "virgem" na lateral da caminhonete velha de Yixing, pois algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Era uma vez um sapo. Um sapo que mostrou ser quase um príncipe, um sapo que mostrava que príncipes talvez não existam, e tudo bem, a vida era assim mesmo. E o pântano desse sapo estava rodeado de outros sapinhos implicantes e meio burros, mas que sempre estiveram ali quando ele precisou.

E nada impediu Baekhyun de cortar o beijo exatamente da mesma forma que fazia antes de fugir de Yixing. Mas dessa vez, segurava as bordas do terno do mais velho entre seus dedos, brincando com elas; um sorriso de canto meio tímido e meio travesso tomava seus lábios quando aproximou-se do ouvido de Yixing e sussurrou:

_— Devíamos ir para a minha casa..._


End file.
